In the Lair of the Dragon
by MiOnEGraNgeR741
Summary: UPDATED as of 1/24/10 Ginny is tired of her normal life when she gets taken by Malfoy, of all people. Characters hopefully NOT OOC, i hate that, and Ginny is NOT gorgeous.
1. Dear Old Ronniekins

Chapter 1: Dear Old Ronniekins  
  
It was nearing the beginning of May, Ginny's favorite month. She often thought she was a pansy for loving the spring season as much as she did, but she grew up around her orchard around the Burrow.  
  
Ginny stared at herself forlornly in the mirror. While she had filled out a bit (she was at the end of her fifth year), she was almost positive that her chest didn't stick out as much as the other girls she knew, despite how much she willed it so. She was pretty, but not something that would make a cute boy in the corridor stop and say "Whoa." In other words, she was average.  
  
She was bored and in the mood for an energy-booster, such as a quarrel with her older brother. She could hear her brother's calls from all the way down the stairwell.  
  
"VIRGINIA ISABEL WEASLEY! COME DOWN HERE THIS-"  
  
Her brother's shrill (and rather girly, thought Ginny with a giggle) shrieks were deafened by the loud, raucous yells of the Gryffindors of Hogwarts. There was to be a large party in the Room of Requirement for all the students of Hogwarts, and it was rumored to be stocked with Firewhiskey. That was one of the reasons Ron had wanted to go so badly. Ginny, of course, was nowhere near stupid and didn't buy his story of supervising the rowdy teens because it was his "duty as prefect of Gryffindor."  
  
Ginny could hear Ron racing desperately up the steps of the girls' staircase. In his haste, he didn't remember the certain thing that happened to the stairs when a boy tried to go up them.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Ron yelled frantically as he slid down the now smooth incline. Ginny suppressed a chuckle as she slid down after her brother.  
  
"So, what's up?" she said nonchalantly as she stood up, dusting herself off.  
  
Ron jumped up off the floor. He was red in the face and ears. It was clear the famous Weasley temper was about to blow. "Wha-wha---" he sputtered, trying to gather himself together.  
  
Ginny sighed theatrically. "Ron, if you're just going to spit in my face, I have better things to do. Time is money, you know," she stated, with the air of someone commenting on the weather.  
  
"You-" Ron said, then stopped. "Ginny," he stated calmly, "what's this I hear of you going to the party today?"  
  
Ginny just loved to infuriate her brother, and this was one of the many times. She couldn't let this opportunity pass up. "What party?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play dumb," said her brother shortly. "Just tell me if you planned on going."  
  
"As a matter of fact . . ." Ginny trailed off. There was a brief silence. "Yes, I was."  
  
Ron looked about ready to explode. "You," he hissed, "are not going to that party! There's going to be Firewhiskey and dancing and all the more," he ranted, looking almost fearful, "boys. Bad, dirty, perverse boys-"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken," Ginny said with an almost annoying look of triumph on her face, "YOU are one of those perverse boys. I mean, just yesterday I heard you talking 'bout Hermione, or should I say 'Miss Granger'--"  
  
"Shhhh!" yelled Ron, looking wildly about as if Hermione was about to pop out like a jack-in-the-box from under one of the many tables burdened with their far-flung scrolls and quills. "Keep quiet!" Ginny smiled. This was gonna be SO fun . . .  
  
"Besides," said Ron, his ears growing redder by the minute, "this converation is about you, not me. You are going to dance around like some- some scarlet woman! I won't allow one of MY sisters-"  
  
"I'm you're ONLY sister," said Ginny hotly. She continued, her eyes flashing. "And since when, Ronald MURIEL* Weasley-" Ron's eyes widened and he made a movement as if to step forward and try to shut her up, "-have you been the boss of me? And I know what you're thinking," she said as Ron looked as if he had the first bright idea in all his life, "You're gonna tell mom. Well, I know of a certain SOMETHING you said about a certain SOMEONE whose last name rhymes with "Ranger."  
  
Ginny smiled, her grin stretching across her freckled face. "And who knows? Maybe I'll have a dance with Zabini. Rather nasty prat, but he IS quite cute . . ."  
  
Ron let out something that sounded suspiciously like a squeal of fury as Ginny turned around and swept back up to her room to get ready for the oncoming party.  
  
A/N: I'm a newbie, so I might suck, but I'll try my best-I just love Ginny and Draco fics! And to tawnyfawn, my first ever reviewer, thank you so much! (I'll try to keep up with your expectations! And tips? I suck! Lol j/k. I'll try but I'm a novice myself.) NO author notes (at least I think so) in the middle of the chappie; I'll put an asterisk near any major things. And yes, "Muriel" is Chandler M. Bing's middle name. I luv Friends I'm so upset that it's ending! Well, know this was short, not guaranteeing anything coz I have schoolwork, but I have all next week to do later chappies!! No skool yay!!  
  
Just a note: I hate when characters are OOC. I got my idea from a Hr/Dr fic which I also love, but it was so unrealistic. He kidnapped her then left her in a room, and she went and brushed her teeth. I mean, come on! She would be crying! I know I would! And she is extremely civil, considering her situation. Don't worry, I didn't copy-I just got the idea. I would NEVER copy that fic.  
  
Ginny will NOT be gorgeous with her "hips swaying" or any of that shiznit. She will be an average teenage girl with hopes, dreams, insecurities, and all that jazz. She will not immediately fall deeply in love with Malfoy, like a lot of fics I've read, but it will happen gradually. Basically, see them at each other's throats for quite a few chappies.  
  
And one other thing; NO sex at all. I think it's disgusting and degrading to both of them; they're bebehs, little 16 and 17-year-olds, and I'm a celibate anyway. There might be some minimal "snogging" in later chappies. And a bit of implication of sex; they're teens, what do you expect? And I might be using some British terms like "prat", "wanker", "git", "shag", and "snog", but I'm American so will be spelling "color" and "favorite" and "theater" the good ole Yankee way. Here's Coldplay:  
  
So I look in your direction  
  
And you pay me no attention do you?  
  
I know you don't listen to me  
  
'Cause you say you see straight through me  
  
Don't you?  
  
But on and on  
  
From the moment I wake  
  
To the moment I sleep  
  
I'll be there by your side  
  
Just you try and stop me  
  
I'll be waiting in line  
  
Just to see if you care  
  
Oh, did you want me to change?  
  
Well I'd change for good  
  
And I want you to know that you'll always get your way  
  
And I wanted to say  
  
Don't you shiver  
  
Don't you shiver  
  
I'll sing it loud and clear  
  
And I'll always be waiting for you  
  
So you know how much I need you  
  
But you never even see me do you?  
  
And is this my final chance of getting you?  
  
Did you want me to change?  
  
Well I'd change for good  
  
And I want you to know that you'll always get your way  
  
Yeah I'll always be waiting for you  
  
Yeah I'll always be waiting for you  
  
For you, I will always be waiting  
  
And it's you that I see  
  
But you don't see me  
  
And it's you that I hear  
  
So loud and so clear  
  
I sing it loud and clear  
  
And I'll always be waiting for you  
  
So I look in your direction  
  
And you pay me no attention  
  
And you know how much I need you  
  
And you never even see me  
  
--Coldplay, Shiver 


	2. Unpleasant Surprises

Chapter 2: Unpleasant Surprises  
  
Caution: OotP spoilers!  
  
Ginny looked at herself in the mirror for the second time that day. She looked, if anything, mediocre. She was wearing Muggle clothes, a blue peasant blouse with flared khakis, and black loafers. She piled her hair on top of her head and left a few wisps to frame her face. While she had hoped this would make her look alluring, it in fact just made her look sloppy.  
  
She sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 9:15, and since the party started at 9:30, she thought she should leave or risk being late. It was safe to assume she never heard of being "fashionably late."  
  
She started down the stairs and noticed that there were many people still milling around. Harry and Ron were playing wizarding chess (what a surprise, thought Ginny wryly), and Hermione was sitting near them, settled in a comfy armchair with her nose buried in a large tome hiding all but her bushy hair from view. Big surprise there as well. Ron merely grunted as Ginny passed him. She had no idea if it was in concentration or because of the fact that she was going to the party. Hermione acknowledged her with a smile and even Harry nodded and said "Hey, Gin," with a smile before getting caught up in the chess again. This would have made Ginny swoon with delight and keel over with giddiness a few years ago, but now she was immune to his charms.  
  
"Hey, guys," she said absent-mindedly as she strode over to the portrait entrance and out into the corridor.  
  
As she made her way to the seemingly blank wall facing the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, she thought about what would happen to her at the party. It was too much to assume that a guy would ask her to dance, and she tried not to get her expectations up too much. She was over Harry long ago, so it wasn't like she felt like she was betraying him. She hoped at least that she might make a friend at the party. Since the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco, she had had a hard time making friends. She only had a few and they weren't even close to her.  
  
She reached the blank wall and walked past it three times, chanting in her head. ~ I need this; I need to go to the party and make friends, I have so little; I just wish maybe one guy would notice me, I must attend this party . . . ~  
  
Suddenly, a highly polished door appeared in the once-blank wall. She readied herself, muttering little words of reassurance. She took a deep breath and pulled the heavy brass handle.  
  
Ginny stared at the room in disbelief. She was only the fourth one there! The party had barely started yet and seated on the many sofas and poufs were three out-of-place boys, seemingly Hufflepuffs. Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose and trudged in.  
  
It took, at the least, and hour for the party to be in full swing. Ginny kept on scolding herself, telling herself to get up and introduce herself; there were many approachable girls (not Slytherins, of course) that looked friendly enough. She just could not bring herself to rise up out of the sofa; her bum seemed stuck to the seat. Ginny, of course, had not been asked to dance, so she stayed like that for an hour, even when Hermione, Ron, and Harry arrived.  
  
After a while, Ginny started to feel a rather curious sensation. She tried and tried, but couldn't pinpoint where this unusual feeling was coming from. She peered around the room. There was Hannah Abbott dancing with Ernie Macmillan, and one voluptuous Slytherin girl Ginny couldn't identify grinding with Blaise Zabini. She looked away, disgusted. There was Ron, blushing as he stared at the dancing Hermione from the corner. Ginny knew he was dying to ask her to dance but would never do so due to his lack of courage. There was Malfoy—  
  
Wait a minute. Ginny squinted. Was he looking at her? She quickly looked away but then could feel his penetrating gaze. So THAT was the curious feeling. She looked back. Malfoy was staring at her indefinitely, an almost hungry look in his eyes. Ginny shifted uncomfortably. Why was he staring at her?  
  
She decided not to worry about him. He wasn't worth her time. She got lost in her thoughts again and did not notice someone gracefully setting next to her on the sofa.  
  
Ginny turned and her heart nearly skipped a beat. There he was, in all his glory, staring at her with those cloudy gray eyes. He didn't gel his hair anymore, but cut it into a style quite like Muggle boys these days Ginny had seen in Hermione's magazine. He was wearing a ribbed turtleneck and khackis, like Ginny. She'd never thought she'd see the day when Malfoy wore Muggle clothes . . .  
  
"So . . ." he whispered, his gaze never straying from hers, "What do we have here? The little Weaselette is sitting all by herself. No BOYS willing to dance with her?" His tone was mocking, but he was talking as if it were everyday he exchanged banter with the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Err . . ." said Ginny, not sure what to say. She wasn't scared of him, contrary to popular belief. She just didn't know what to say to a question like that. "Well," she replied carefully, "they haven't asked me as of yet. And why are you so interested in my personal affairs, anyway? Nothing better to do? No first years to hex?"  
  
Malfoy chuckled and leaned back into the sofa, crossing his legs and glancing over at Ginny. "No reason, no reason. Then again, I could see why no one would ask you to dance. Ugly and freckled, lurid-haired, flat-chested Weasley isn't going to catch any boy's eye. Not to mention your family are destitute little blood traitors . . ."  
  
Ginny leaped up, her eyes darkened and her stance defensive. "I seemed to have caught at least ONE boy's eye, Draco Malfoy, as you were staring at me so intently from across the room!"  
  
"Shut up!" he said, standing up as well. He looked around to see if anyone had heard. "You're deluding yourself, little Weasel. The only time I would ever waste my time on you is to tell you how better I am than you! As if I'd want to look at your ugly face!"  
  
~ Calm yourself down ~, Ginny told herself. She took a deep breath and flounced back on the sofa. "So," she said, looking brightly up at Malfoy, "Enjoying yourself?"  
  
He stared at her with a calculating look. "What's it to you?" he asked suspiciously, sitting down as well.  
  
"Nothing," she replied with an air of indifference. "Jeez, what's up your ass? Snape, I suppose; I mean, I wouldn't be surprised, you two are always gushing over each other . . . it's quite revolting . . ."  
  
"Ew, Weasley!" said Malfoy, looking outraged. "What the hell is wrong with you? He's not the one I . . ." Here he stopped.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny, looking interested. "He's not the one you what?"  
  
"Nothing," he said quickly. "I . . . err . . ."  
  
"To put it eloquently," said Ginny, with an amused look on her face. "Never thought I'd see the day when Malfoy couldn't articulate exactly what it was he wanted to say."  
  
Malfoy stared at her. His gaze made her uncomfortable, and she shifted in her seat. "What??" she asked. "Why do you keep staring at me?"  
  
She expected him to deny that he was once again, but instead he gave her an almost longing look. "No reason," he breathed.  
  
She squinted at him, debating in her head what it was that made him stare at her with such a hungry look. "Malfoy . . ."  
  
"Shh . . ." he said. He brushed her cheek, which was now blushing bright red, with the back of his thumb. "Don't speak . . ."  
  
He was leaning toward her. ~ What the HELL? ~  
  
She jumped up. "Err . . . umm . . . I think I better go. I've got to . . . do something." She practically dashed out of the Room of Requirement, all the while sensing his gaze on her back. She fled blindly past the repulsive grinding couples, past the drunk, stumbling boys, past Ron, who was still trying to work up his nerve to ask "Miss Granger" to dance, but was quote "playing it cool", and past Harry, who was sitting in a corner by himself, rubbing his scar. But then, these days, ever since the death of Sirius, he was almost always by himself. The rubbing of the scar, of course, was to be expected. Voldemort had not let up in his vicious attacks of both the Muggle and wizarding communities. More and more deaths had been reported in the Daily Prophet, which now, of course, was not denying his return.  
  
She rushed to the North Tower*, trying not to think of anything that happened until she reached her dormitory. She muttered the password, "pumpkin juice", to the Fat Lady, climbed through the portrait hole, ran up the stairs, entered her room, and sank on her bed with a sigh of relief. Finally! She turned and lay on her back, and she began to think of what had just transpired between her and supposedly her family's mortal enemy.  
  
She still couldn't understand it. It was simply nonsensical. She pinched the bridge of her nose, a thing she often did when she was apprehensive, exasperated, or just simply befuddled, as she was now. Why did he . . . had he been about to . . . no, he wasn't . . . maybe she was just deluding herself, as Malfoy had so politely told her at the party . . .  
  
Malfoy. She let out a groan of exasperation. He was just such a . . . such an enigma! One minute, he was spewing insults, yet again, about her family and her looks, and the next, he was staring at Ginny with a look she couldn't readily identify, or didn't want to identify. She hated him! What was he doing to her that made her think of him so?  
  
She came to a conclusion. Malfoy just wasn't worth her time. He was a nasty, arrogant, albino, inbred, sadistic bastard that would like nothing more than to become a Death Eater like his equally arrogant father. The almost-kiss was just probably a way Malfoy could bring about her destruction. He'd lead her on, make her think she was in love with him, and then embarrass her in front of everyone. Well, Ginny would show him! She was not a naïve, stupid little twit that was going to fall for a rich, spoiled little idiot like him. She was Virginia Isabel Weasley, and she was not to be trifled with.  
  
A/N: *I'm pretty sure Gryffindor is in the North Tower, but I'm not sure. Feel free to correct me! Also, need sum help with editing existing chapters, bold, and italics. For now, thoughts will be in ~ ~ thingies. Tell me your thoughts, hopes, dreams, whatever, as long as you review! Please, please; I'll continue either way but I would really appreciate it; I just want some feedback: Am I good, bad, great, terrible, unbelievably inarticulate, what? I need reviews!! ARGH! Also, please listen to Evanescence! U'll get obsessed like me; their songs are unbelievable and I lurv them! While writing this I was listening to "Whisper", the last on their CD, and it's so good! Also, Coldplay is gr8, too. Please help! I'm sorry the chapters are short; I will try to write longer ones but no promises! I have a bit of writer's block and this stuff is new to me! ff.net is so confoosing! Also, for those Friends luvers, I cant believe Phoebe got married! I like the "old" Phoebe better (I think she's changed), but I'm still so happy for her, even tho Mike doesn't mesh well with the cast. I'll be in tears when it ends! Buh byez for now 


	3. Malfoy Can Smile?

Chapter 3: Malfoy Can Smile?  
  
Ginny woke up to watery sunlight streaming through her window. She smiled. How she loved the springtime . . .  
  
She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stared out her window. Even more beautiful than Hogwarts in the wintertime was Hogwarts in late May. She could just make out the giant squid careening down the river, which was glistening and sparkling in the light. Birds of all kinds were chirping in the treetops, their branches swaying slightly in the breeze. Ginny slid off her bed, opened a window, and stuck her hand out. Perfect. Not too warm, nor too cool, and the breeze wasn't too strong.  
  
Pretty soon Ginny was striding over the Quidditch pitch, Cleansweep in hand. She stopped and stared at the sky. It was now partly cloudy, only wispy streams of sunlight filtering through the clouds. ~ Well, at least there won't be too much glare today, ~ she thought.  
  
She swung her right leg over the broom and soared up into to breezy sky. She did a few laps around the pitch, then tried some tricky stunts she got from playing with the Gryffindor Quidditch team, such as the Wronski Feint and Slothgrip Roll*. She completed them successfully, grinning in triumph as she soared even higher. She knew that she was always seen as Ron's little sister, or the girl-who-had-a-crush-on- Harry-Potter (even though she didn't anymore, she reminded herself), but she was a lot tougher than she seemed. She was, after all, a Chaser on the team, and scored as many goals as anybody, maybe even more.  
  
About an hour into her flying adventure, Ginny began to have that creepy feeling of being watched again, like the one she had at the party. She brushed it off as just her mind playing tricks with her.  
  
"Hey Weasel!" came a yell from more than fifty feet below Ginny. Oh, Merlin. Here we go again. ~ What the hell did he do, put a voice amplifying charm on himself? ~ she thought. She sighed and descended rapidly down. "What do you want?" she yelled, pissed off that he had cut her flying short.  
  
"Calm down, Weaselette," said Malfoy loudly. She touched down and glowered at him.  
  
"Well?" she snapped angrily. "I don't have all day, you know."  
  
"What's up your arse, Weasel?" said Malfoy. "I mean, if you had it your way, Potter . . ."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. ~ I will not let him get to me, ~ she chanted to herself. "Done and over with, Malfoy. What, couldn't come up with an insult so had to borrow mine?"  
  
"No," he sneered. "It's just that I know you have the biggest crush on Potter . . . why the bloody hell you would like Scarface is a mystery to me . . ."  
  
"Malfoy," stated Ginny, gritting her teeth to keep herself from screaming in exasperation, "I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, like Harry anymore. That was just a little . . . schoolgirl's crush . . ."  
  
"Then why do you always hang out with Potty and his two friends?" asked Malfoy. "How come you sent him that Valentine my second year . . ."  
  
"Stop being so bloody anal, Malfoy!" snapped Ginny. "Wait a minute. You remember that Valentine? That was so long ago!"  
  
"Yeah, well," said Malfoy grudgingly, "it was so stupid it stuck in my mind." Ginny started laughing hysterically. "What?" asked Malfoy. "What is so funny?"  
  
"I was an idiot!" gasped Ginny.  
  
"Well, yeah, you were," said Malfoy.  
  
Ginny suppressed a snort of mirth. "Now that I think about it, that was the stupidest but most hysterical thing I've ever done! Can you believe it? 'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad . . .'"  
  
"'His hair is as dark as a blackboard; I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord . . .'" sang Malfoy.  
  
Ginny snapped her head abruptly toward Malfoy. "Y-you," she stuttered, HOW do you remember that?"  
  
Malfoy shifted uneasily. He shrugged and said, "It was so stupid that I remembered it."  
  
Ginny giggled shrilly. "Looks like someone has a crush on a one Mr. Harry Potter!"  
  
"What? No!" shouted Malfoy, but even he had to grin at the sight that was Ginny.  
  
She was collapsed on the grassy lawn, keeling over with spasmodic bursts of laughter. She was gasping for breath and clutching her stomach. "All this time I thought you hated my brother, but it was really because you were jealous that he was hangin' out with your looooove and not you!"  
  
Maybe it wasn't that funny; maybe it was. Whatever the reason, Malfoy found himself laughing as well. He sank down next to Ginny and chuckled heartily. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard," he managed to get out.  
  
"Yeah, well," said Ginny, finally ceasing, "it was funny, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Malfoy with a stupid after-laughing grin on his face.  
  
"I mean, I actually got the great Draco Malfoy to humble his high-and- mighty ass down," smiled Ginny.  
  
Malfoy stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. "That's right," he said. "I'm a Malfoy. I was born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations."*  
  
"What the shit are you talking 'bout?" said Ginny, yawning. She giggled. "Potty mouth," she said to herself. "Gotta cut down on that."  
  
Malfoy looked at her hesitantly. He looked as if he was debating with himself. He snarled. "I can't believe I lowered myself to talk with a lowly, dirty WEASLEY," he said angrily.  
  
Ginny glared at him. This was unbelievable. "No one's stopping you," she shot back. "Get off your skinny little white ass and go away."  
  
Malfoy made as if to stand up. Before he could get on his feet, however, a patch of bright red started making its way toward them. Weasley red.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Ginny muttered quietly to herself. "Ron's on the warpath. Well, good. Maybe he'll set him in his place."  
  
"MALFOY!" roared Ron. ~ Unbelievably predictable, ~ thought Ginny. ~ Next he'll ask what the hell he's doing with me. ~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?" yelled Ron, looking enraged.  
  
""Your sister' has a name, thank you," said Ginny, still stretched leisurely on the grass.  
  
"Ginny," said Ron. "Did he hurt you? Did he take you out here to . . ." he glanced fearfully at Malfoy. "To . . . do stuff?"  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Like what kind of 'stuff'?" she asked.  
  
"Ew, Weasley!" yelled Malfoy, finally jumping up after watching a full thirteen seconds of this spectacle. "What's wrong with you? She's filthy! A filthy, poor Weasley she is . . ."  
  
"Honestly, I'm getting tired of the whole 'poor Weasly' thing," stated Ginny exasperatedly. "Give it a rest. Call me annoying, or smelly, or something. And if I'm so filthy, why were you just lying on the grass, laughing with ME?"  
  
"WHAT?" screeched Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes. ~ Slip of the tongue, ~ she thought. ~ Next thing I know, Ron'll be hexing Malfoy to next century. Not that I would mind . . ."  
  
"You," hissed Ron, "you, you—"  
  
"Yeeees?" asked Mafoy. He purposely drew it out just to further infuriate Ron.  
  
"I-I don't want to see you talking to MY SISTER"— "Ginny!" she yelled—"ever, ever, again! You're not fit to—"  
  
"Wipe her dirty boots? Clean her filthy robes? Thanks, I'll pass," sneered Malfoy.  
  
Ginny swept a strand of bright red Weasley hair out of her eyes. She got up and stretched. After glancing briefly at the now loudly quarreling Ron and Malfoy, she strode off towards the castle.  
  
She looked back. Ron was waving his arms wildly in the air, looking quite like an off-balance tightrope walker. Malfoy's normally pale cheeks (~ albino, ~ thought Ginny with a smile) were flushed. He stood defiant, his strong, lean arms crossed, his legs apart, and the normal infuriating smirk placed elegantly on his face, one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows arched in what could only be described as a faintly amused gesture. In all the hullabaloo, neither noticed that Ginny had gone up and left.  
  
What WAS up with Malfoy these days? Normally, he'd only, as he stated at the party, talk to Ginny to insult her. On the pitch, he had seemed almost . . . well, human. He had laughed with her, participated in what seemed as friendly banter, and even smiled. No, not a smirk, as was common to Malfoy, but a real, genuine, heart-melting smile that left Ginny weak in the knees. And it wasn't easy to get Virginia Weasley weak in the knees. It wasn't so much the fact that he was good-looking that made her like this, but the fact that he had actually graced her with a smile, something Ginny had never seen him do.  
  
She thought about him. His blonde hair that fell just so in his eyes, his lean, muscular build (no longer was he the small, skinny Seeker), his perfect, aristocratic nose, were enough to make any girl swoon. Ginny knew she would never like Malfoy as a person—he was a sadistic bastard who lived to torture people. Today . . . today was just a temporary moment of insanity for him. He was probably regretting in right now. And what was that he had said . . . he had specific obligations? ~ Don't we all, ~ she thought to herself. He was just putting himself higher above everyone, like always.  
  
She ran up the steps leading to her dormitory and sank in her bed. ~ I just need a little nap, ~ she told herself. She often took about fifteen minutes during the day to reenergize.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny?" called Hermione. "Ginny, are you up there?"  
  
Ginny groaned and rolled over. ~ Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away. ~  
  
"Ginny?" called Hermione more persistently. "Ginny, I need to talk to you!"  
  
~ No such luck. Shut up, Hermione! ~ She sighed and rolled off her bed with an "Oomph!"  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Hermione as she saw Ginny tangled up in her sheets on the floor.  
  
Ginny emitted a muffled reply. "What?" said Hermione.  
  
"I said that I'm fine," Ginny said as she got up off the floor. "It's just me again, you know. Ron calls me 'Ballerina'* 'cause I'm always falling and bumping into things."  
  
"Ron knows what a ballerina is?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Well," said Ginny, "I was talking about how uncomfortable those tutus must be, and of course he had no idea what they are, so I told him. He's so ignorant of Muggle things. That's why I take Muggle Studies."  
  
"Yeah . . . listen, Ron told me something . . ."  
  
~ Argh!! ~ "Yees?" asked Ginny sweetly.  
  
Hermione looked intensely at Ginny. "What were you doing with Malfoy out on the Quidditch pitch?"  
  
~ Here we go again, ~ thought Ginny. "We were just talking. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione. "Talking. With . . . Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, with Malfoy," said Ginny defensively. "What's so hard to believe about that?" But she already knew what made it hard to believe . . .  
  
"Well, you know," said Hermione hesitantly, "he hasn't exactly been the nicest person to us or even to you. Listen, Ginny, I just want to let you know that I'm here for you if you just want to talk. I'll always be you friend."  
  
~ Blechh, ~ thought Ginny. She knew that Hermione was probably just talking to Ginny because Ron sent her to. "Well, Hermione . . ." she began.  
  
"I mean," interrupted Hermione, her expression sympathetic, "if he's doing stuff to you, or blackmailing you, Ginny, you'd let me know, right?"  
  
"If he's," said Ginny, bristling, "DOING STUFF?"  
  
"Ginny," said Hermione immediately, trying to calm Ginny, down, "we're just concerned of what you might be getting into. You don't know what Malfoy's capable of."  
  
"Don't I?" asked Ginny angrily. "Thanks for the concern, Hermione, but I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself!" How incredibly naïve did they think she was? She wasn't four years old anymore! She didn't need her older brother and his friends taking care of her because they felt they HAD to. She was sixteen freakin' years old!  
  
"Honey, if you want some Midol,"* started Hermione, her nostrils flaring.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny confusedly.  
  
"N-nothing," said Hermione quickly. "Listen, I'm sorry if I'm imposing, but I don't want to see you get hurt.  
  
~ Of course you don't. No one does. ~ "That's ok, Hermione," said Ginny. "I'm just tired. I think I'll finish my little nap."  
  
"Well, ok," said Hermione. "If you're sure . . ."  
  
"Yes, I am," said Ginny firmly. "I'll be fine. I just need some sleep."  
  
And in about ten minutes Ginny was zonked out on her mattress, her mouth open, dreaming dreams about a certain intriguing gray-eyed albino.  
  
A/N: *I don't remember if It was a Slothgrip Roll or sumthin else, if I spelled it wrong plz correct me in reviews!  
  
*The privilege and obligations thing, yes, that came form one of my all- time fave movies, Ever After. The queen says it to Prince Henry and so does Danielle.  
  
*I know, I know; the whole Malfoy being hot thing is so overused. I know I promised not to make Ginny gorgeous, but I couldn't resist with him. I just love the fanfic-image of Draco Malfoy; it's what I fell in lurv with, and he's hott, even though he's imaginary. (I even have a crush on a sophomore I barely know because I think he looks like Draco! I just recently learned his name. Hehe.) Sorry, Estella luna! I promise, no more talk of sexgod Draco. Now he's just Draco. Intense, even brooding perhaps, Draco. I'll try my best to make this a unique fic.  
  
*LOL the ballerina thing comes from my sister. I'm forever banging into things or bumping my head or walking into a wall or falling down unexpectedly, and my sister called me "Ballerina" as a sort of paradox. She's such a butt. I'm worse than Tonks, for those of you who've read Ootp.  
  
*The Midol thing is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, of course, Cordelia said the same thing in one of the earlier seasons; I'm so sad it ended.  
  
Ok, I realize the kidnapping hasn't happened yet, but there has to be some chapters until the end of the school year; after all, he can't kidnap her at Hogwarts, can he? And also, I might do Draco's POV next chappie or after a few, so you get to see his whole take on the situation. Carcilwen Greenleaf, yeah, actually I like all of Evanescence's songs! They're awesome! I love My Last Breath! And Everybody's Fool, My Immortal, Haunted, Tourniquet, Imaginary, Taking Over Me, among others . . . lol . . happy to meet a fellow Evanescence luver . . . I snort all the time, too! Not exactly ladylike, but who cares? And Writerzblock101, yeah, Ron sputtering is really funny! Still need italics and bold font! And I REALLY need more spaces between paragraphs! I love you all, keep the reviews coming! PLEASE review I need your encouragement! I heart my reviewers!  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give in to the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep never die  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give in to the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep never die  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
--Evanescence, Whisper 


	4. Good Old Reliable Ginny

Chapter 4: Good Old Reliable Ginny Caution: Slash!*  
  
Ginny rolled over and glanced at the clock. Urgh. It was 12:30, time for lunch. She almost considered skipping it, but her stomach gave an angry rumble of protest, so she decided to aggravate it no further.  
  
She stumbled, bleary-eyed, to the bathroom to wash up. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked, simply put, horrible. That little encounter with Malfoy and her brother out on the Quidditch pitch must have worn her out something awful. She fixed her hair and turned on the taps and washed her face. At least she looked a little better.  
  
She made her way to the Great Hall and sat down next to Colin Creevey. "Hey, Gin," he said with a smile. She returned the smile and then ravenously dug into her lunch.  
  
Colin was one of those few friends she had that she could actually confide in. She decided to tell him about the whole Mafoy situation.  
  
She told him about everything; how she had gone to the party and he had been staring at her, finally making her way to her and talking to her in that breathless whisper. She told him practically all he said, and his abrupt change in personality, and what he had almost had done. She told him about how she had just wanted to go flying to practice her Quidditch moves and there he had been, as if he had planned it . . . how he had actually laughed with her and not at her, and how, after all these years, he had remembered that Valentine . . . every single word of that Valentine she had given to Harry more than four years ago . . .  
  
"It was bizarre, Colin," she continued, her mouth filled with chicken, "I mean, this is Draco Malfoy, long-time enemy of all that is good, namely the Weasleys, and here he's talking to me as if we're old buddies . . . staring at me as if—"  
  
Colin cleared his throat. "So . . . you're saying you spend a lot of time with Malfoy?"  
  
"No!" said Ginny, glaring at him angrily, "no, no, no . . . it's just he seems to ALWAYS be there; these days it's as if he's . . . stalking me, I dunno . ."  
  
"But you do see him a lot, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess . . ." said Ginny, glancing at him curiously. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I mean . . ." said Colin, blushing furiously under Ginny's intense gaze, "I've seen him with-with that Blaise Zabini sometimes, I think they're friends, and I just-I just wanted to know—"  
  
"Colin," interrupted Ginny, "he's not gay." It was a well-kept secret that Colin Creevey was gay; the only person that he trusted with that information was Ginny.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Colin. "He could just be—"  
  
"I saw him at the party," said Ginny, "and he was dancing with this Slytherin girl. A rather nasty-looking Slytherin girl, at that."  
  
"But maybe she was just . . . maybe they were just friends, or something," he protested weakly.  
  
"Colin," stated Ginny gently, "friends don't . . . err, grope each other. I'm sorry . . ." she trailed off and glanced at Colin.  
  
"Oh," was all he said. He looked simply crestfallen. "Um . . . ok. Sorry. I've got to go."  
  
"Wait, Colin!" said Ginny as her friend stood up and practically bolted out of the Great Hall.  
  
Almost as if it was automatic, Ginny looked toward the Slytherin table. ~ You have GOT to be kidding me, ~ she thought wearily. Malfoy was staring at her again . . . though it wasn't such a rare occurrence these days . . .  
  
Ginny turned her glance toward Blaise. He was staring at the entrance to the Great Hall where Colin had just been, looking deeply afflicted. A frown seemed permanently etched on his face and his brows were furrowed. ~ Looks like there's more to Blaise Zabini than meets the eye, ~ she thought to herself.  
  
She got up and walked to her dormitory. She was an unbelievable procrastinator and had not even started any of her homework for tomorrow, Monday's, classes. She pinched the bridge of her nose and started the arduous task of completing her Transfiguration essay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEEEP! Screeched Ginny's clock the next morning. ~ Five more minutes, ~ she thought, half-asleep. She burrowed in her comforter and drifted off to sleep  
  
Ginny woke up and yawned. She rolled her eyes over to the clock. It was eight-o-clock—  
  
Wait a minute. Ginny sat upright in bed. All her dorm mates were long gone. Classes started in fifteen minutes!  
  
Ginny jumped out of bed, washed up, and dressed in less than five minutes, all the time flinging curses and cusses and all the obscenities she had ever heard right and left. She would have made Fred and George proud.  
  
There was no time for breakfast; if she was late for Potions, Professor Snape would throw a hissy fit. She grabbed her books and bolted through the portrait hole, earning a "Hey!" from the Fat Lady and several students, through the corridors, past the Great Hall, into the dungeons where she raced toward the Potions classroom, her chest heaving with the combined effort of carrying her books and running to her doom. She gasped for breath, then opened the classroom door.  
  
"You're late," snapped a clearly irate Snape from the front of the classroom. Colin, her lab partner, gave her a sympathetic glance from her right. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and a detention."  
  
"No surprise there," muttered Ginny under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Snape venomously. "Was there something you wished to add, Weasley?"  
  
"No, sir, nothing at all," said Ginny brightly, sinking in her seat and taking out her books while Snape glared at her suspiciously. That was her sort of reverse-psychology; to be annoyingly bright to people she hated just to infuriate them. It worked like a charm.  
  
Ginny was an avid student, and unbeknownst to the Trio, she was probably just as good a student as Hermione. The difference between the two was that Ginny didn't go off everywhere bragging and talking in an unbelievably affected voice, much like that of Hermione Granger.  
  
Her main are of expertise just happened to be Potions. She knew just exactly how specific kinds of ingredients mixed together would react; what a single thing added to a potion could do; basically, she knew the ingredients and specific procedures to practically all the potions that existed. This, of course, was just another reason for Professor Snape to loathe Miss Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Today," said Professor Snape in his low, hissing voice, "we, or rather you, will be brewing a dreamless sleep potion called Absque Quies, or Absque Dormito. It is a rather easy potion but I would not at all be surprised if every single one of you idiots manages to screw it up. Begin."  
  
Ginny had just started to set the cauldron as Colin gathered the ingredients when Professor Snape said suddenly, "Miss Weasley, may I see you in the front of the room." It was not so much a question as a command.  
  
Ginny trudged up to the front of the room. "SIR, I though I would get news of my detention after class, not during." She managed to keep her voice as courteous as possible, just to further annoy him.  
  
"Be quiet, Weasley, and let me speak!" snarled Professor Snape. "As I was about to say before you so rudely interrupted, you are to be put in the Advanced Potions class for the remainder of the year."  
  
"Professor Snape!" gasped Ginny. "B-but—" she stuttered, at a loss for words. "The Advanced Potions class is only for seventh years! You need an Outstanding on the Potions OWL—"  
  
"I am quite aware of the requirements, Weasley, yet the Headmaster," snapped Snape, clearly trying to show that he had nothing to do with the decision, "has decided that your grades have been considerably high and that you would be much more of use in the Advanced Potions class. Next year, depending on how you do on your OWL, you will be placed in the NEWT level Potions class."  
  
"Oh, Merlin!" cried Ginny. She was ecstatic, and when Ginny Weasley got emotional, she made sure everyone knew about it. She grabbed Professor Snape in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" she yelled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted, jumping up and down, bringing him up with her each time, her arms wrapped tightly around him. She was nearly suffocating her Potions teacher, who was still sitting stiffly in his chair.  
  
"Miss Weasley, if you would be so kind as to let go of me," seethed Professor Snape.  
  
Ginny obediently released her grasp on Snape and looked to see what his reaction would be. Yes, she had hugged him because she was ecstatic that she had been let in the Advanced Potions class, but a part of her wanted to see what he would say or do after she enacted such an . . . unpredictable stunt, if you will.  
  
"Weasley I CANNOT believe you did that," said Professor Snape, looking utterly bewildered and enraged. She stared at him for a moment and saw a corner of his mouth twitch. Wait a minute. Was this possible? Was Professor Snape actually . . . smiling?  
  
"Once again, thank you, Professor," said Ginny graciously, ignoring his curious glance as she slid into her seat. She looked around. Everyone was staring at her. Colin was shaking with suppressed laughter. And even Ginny had to admit that it was pretty funny, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny strode through the second floor corridor. She looked over her shoulder. Good. Malfoy was once again following her. Normally she'd be angry or just plain creeped out, but now she had a mission. She laughed to herself. A mission . . . she sounded like one of those Muggle guys in those cheap action movies . . .  
  
She turned the corner and waited expectantly for Malfoy. In less than four seconds he walked right into her.  
  
"Argh!" she yelled as she tumbled down, followed closely by Malfoy.  
  
"Well," he said mischievously, placed conveniently on top of her. "What do we have here? Is the littlest Weasley getting a bit . . . feisty?"  
  
"Ugh," Ginny, said, wrinkling her nose, as she pushed Malfoy off her. She jumped up, brushing her clothes off, and said, "What do you know about Blaise Zabini?"  
  
Malfoy blinked. "What?" he asked.  
  
Ginny sighed. Colin would have to get her a Firebolt for her birthday after all she'd done for him . . . "I mean, do you know him well?"  
  
"Well, yeah," said Malfoy cautiously. "Yeah, he's one of my few actual friends . . ."  
  
"What's his preference?" Ginny blurted out.  
  
"You mean-you mean sexual preference?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I just do," she answered hastily.  
  
"Alright, as long as you don't tell anyone . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He's . . . well, Blaise Zabini is gay."  
  
"But I saw him . . . that party we were at, I saw him and he was grinding with that Slytherin girl . . ." she made an expression of distaste.  
  
"He had to keep up face with the guys, of course. Plus he was drunk . . . why Virginia, were you jealous?" asked Malfoy, looking amused.  
  
"No, said Ginny, shivering at hearing her actual name on his lips, "it's because I had the misfortune of watching a Slytherin whore," snapped Ginny. "Only girls with no self-respect for themselves or their bodies would lower themselves to do that. It's disgusting and simply degrading."  
  
Uh-oh. There was that gaze again. "What?" she snapped, irate. "What the HELL is just so interesting about my face that you'd have to stare a hole through it every bloody day?"  
  
"Are you a virgin?" he asked, staring intently at her.  
  
"What? Wha-that's none of your bloody business!"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"Well . . ." said Ginny. As she later reflected on it, she did not have any idea what was compelling her to answer his question in any form, but lo and behold . . .  
  
"As a matter of facr, yes. I won't be some stupid, bimbo slut. What? Aren't you going to make fun? 'Look, everyone, it's the virgin Virginia! She's so pathetic she's actually waiting until she's married to have sex . . . the poor, pathetic Weasley . . .'"  
  
"No!" shouted Malfoy. There was that look again. He put his finger under her chin. "That's actually very admirable. You know, I'm one, too. A virgin."  
  
Ginny turned her head away and glowered at him. "Is this come kind of joke?" she scoffed. "As if I'm going to believe that. I may be naive at times, but I'm not stupid."  
  
He laughed. "Actually, I think it's endearing. You know, the whole . . . clueless thing." He gestured toward her.  
  
She huffed. "Are you mocking me?"  
  
"If you say so, love."  
  
Both Ginny and Malfoy were startled by the little affectionate name he had just happened to call her.  
  
"I guess-I guess I'll be seeing you," she whispered before turning and walking away as quickly as her legs could carry her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: * I hope the Slash doesn't offend anyone, the thing is, I'm supposed to be against it, my religion and my EXTREMELY conservative Indian Catholic parents and all, but it doesn't make sense to me to think it's wrong. No offense to anyone, I just thought it would be fun to see where it goes with Colin.  
  
* I don't mean that anyone who has premarital or nonmarital sex is a slut; not at all. I'm sorry to have offended anyone. Ginny is just saying that she will not be a slut; she is making a general statement. Once again, I do NOT mean to offend anyone! I love you all!  
  
MOST PROBABLY Draco's POV in the next chapter, but no promises. This chapter was basically just a filler chapter; nothing really important happened.  
  
And thank you so much, Lady-Thetis, for the tips! I love constructive criticism; I hope you find this chappy up to par, and if not, feel free to be mean! Well, not mean . . . but constructive! You go girl!  
  
Nichole Malfoy – Of course! Smiles are ALWAYS better :-D  
  
Dracoluver2009 – YES it's an amazing song! Then again, I'm probably biased! LoL  
  
Cherries1 – thanx! You'll get more!  
  
Ash Night – that must suck ( I must have my Friends! Specially my Ross!  
  
And Carcilwen Greenleaf . . . another song from the author to get stuck in your head . . . for Dracoluver2009 . . . ALL LYRICS FROM MEMORY! Yes, that's how obsessed I am . . .  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
--Evanescence, My Immortal 


	5. Detention and MORE Surprises

Chapter 5: Detention and MORE Surprises  
  
Please read Author's Note!  
  
Draco's POV, Tuesday night  
  
"You don't remember meeee, but I remember youuuuu!" a voice bellowed. "I lie awake and try so hard not to think of youuuuuu!!"*  
  
Malfoy had often just needed a time to gather himself; he needed some time to himself, away from those idiots Crabbe and Goyle, just to reflect on the day, or perhaps, think about Virginia.  
  
"But whoooo, can, decide, what they dreeeeeam, and dream I doooooooooo!"  
  
He often went to the Astronomy Tower, when it was devoid of snogging couples, just to be alone, away from the smothering students of which Hogwarts had so many.  
  
"I believe in youuuuuu!"  
  
He had come tonight hoping . . .  
  
"I'd give up everyyythiiiing just to find youuuuuuuu!"  
  
That there would be no one in the Tower . . .  
  
"I have you be with youuuuuuu to liiiive, to breeeeeathe, you're taking over meeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
He had just arrived when he heard her belting her heart out. It was not necessarily unpleasant, but hell, Virginia was no Celestina Warbeck. Nonetheless, he found himself listening intently to her crooning for sixteen straight minutes.  
  
He stared at her for what seemed like only seconds. Merlin, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was in his dreams, and it seemed that every time he turned, she was there.  
  
It had started in April, when he was walking down the hall with that annoying friend of hers; Creeky, was it? Anyway, he saw her laughing uproariously with her friend, nearly keeling over with bursts of laughter, much like those on the Quidditch pitch. There was something so pure that was evident on the Weasley's face, something he couldn't identify. It was what made him fall in love with her—her purity, her simplicity, and the way she laughed. Merlin, the way she laughed. He could barely bring himself to believe it, that he was hopelessly in love with a Weasley. Every now and then he would lapse into another bout of denial, but not for long.  
  
He knew it. He knew that there was no one in the entire world that he could love as much as he did Virginia Weasley. Not that revolting, simpering Parkinson, not all the whores he used to "hang out" with but with whom he could never convince himself to go all the way. Only Virginia . . . the only problem was that Virginia was unbelievably dense . . .  
  
How could she not see? He wasn't going to spell it out for her. He had been following her, practically stalking her, for over a month now. He liked nothing more than to watch her in secret. He stood behind the doorway, watching her closely, a slight smile on his defined face. He wanted her so badly. What could he do?  
  
It just wasn't natural. He had known it from the beginning. A Malfoy and a Weasley together was simply unheard of. Of course, it in no way would be easy to capture the littlest Weasley's heart and keep it; let alone convincing her brother . . . Ron, who might ruin everything, and probably would.  
  
He needed her. He could feel it in the way she smiled, the way she talked and walked, the way she pinched the bridge of her nose when she was nervous, hell, the way she always seemed to bump into everything. He admitted it—he loved to watch her all the time . . . He was borderline obsessive. No, wait; he had definitely already crossed that line.  
  
Bloody hell. He was becoming like one of those Gryffindor pansies. But, Merlin, he didn't care after all. He had pretty much succumbed to the fact that he would never be truly Slytherin. He was still Malfoy, of course; he would still sneer at the first years and hex Potty and his two little sidekicks, the Weasel and Mudblood. But he didn't get the same satisfaction from it as he did years ago. He was no longer the spitting image of his father. No, of Lucius. He had long since lost the privilege of being called a father. He was nothing more than a sniveling coward in Draco's eyes, now in Azkaban.  
  
After a long deliberation, he decided to make his presence known. He strode out from behind the doorway. "Why, it's the Weaselette!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ginny jumped an approximate five feet in the air before banging into one of the many convenient (for the snogging couples, that is) couches stationed on the Astronomy tower. She tumbled down with an "Argh!"  
  
Malfoy came forward, chuckling, a deep, resonating sound from his stomach. "Need help there?" he asked gleefully.  
  
"I'm perfectly—" she got up— "fine— " she yanked her wand, which she had been using as a microphone (or so Muggles called it), from the bottom of the sofa, where it had fallen— "thank you."  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Were you-were —"  
  
"Was I spying on you? Why yes, yes I was."  
  
She was practically shaking with rage, her hand clenched tightly around her wand, he eyes boring a hole through him. "What gives you the right—"  
  
"I had just come up here to tell you that your detention will be tomorrow night, Weasley. Seven o'clock, right after dinner, in the Potions classroom. I'll be administering your detention."  
  
"Wha—what?" she sputtered. "You?"  
  
"Me," he confirmed before striding purposefully towards the door. "Don't be late," he called over his shoulder before walking out.  
  
Draco had, of course certain connections in Hogwarts. One of them was named Snape. He had learned of it by talking to him and had maneuvered his way into making sure it was HE that would be there during her detention. He was going to be with Virginia, alone, for three hours . . . and she could do nothing to stop it.  
  
"That . . . urgh . . . Malfoy!" she seethed. "Bloody wanker!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sighed as she reached the classroom Wednesday night. A whole three hours with Malfoy, of all people . . . she, as always, pinched the bridge of her nose and walked in.  
  
He wasn't there. Of course. The bloody king of Slytherin would arrive when he pleased. Prat. She settled herself into a seat and waited for her impending doom.  
  
Ginny checked her watch. It was seven thirteen; he was late, but what could she expect?  
  
By seven thirty-two Ginny was royally pissed and ready to go when Malfoy strode through the door, as if Merlin himself, with the familiar smirk on his face. "Why, look who it is!"  
  
"You kept me waiting just on purpose!" she screeched. "I can't believe you!"  
  
"Now, now, Weasel, is that any way to speak to the person who could get you out of detention two hours earlier?"  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing . . . just for you to be a good little girl and do what I tell you to do."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "And that is . . .?  
  
From behind his back, Malfoy produced a bucket and mop. "You are to clean all the floors of the dungeons thoroughly using this mop. No magic; you will do it all the Muggle way."  
  
She gasped. "I can't do that! Do you have any idea how long these dungeons stretch out?"  
  
"Actually . . ."  
  
"It was a rhetorical question! This will take me forever! Leave it to you . . ." she continued muttering, snatching the mop and bucket from his grasp and nearly attacking the floor of the Potions classroom with the mop.  
  
He chuckled. He loved it when she was mad. He had purposely chosen this task because he knew it would take forever and it actually gave him a legitimate reason to watch her.  
  
Ginny could feel his gaze on her as she continued to work. She worked steadily, never once looking up from the arduous job that was assigned to her. She managed to mop at least fifty rooms before she dropped the mop, turned around where she knew Malfoy would be, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What?" she asked. She had meant to sound annoyed but only sounded desperate.  
  
He furrowed his brows. "What are you going on about . . ."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't, Virginia."  
  
Ginny threw her hands up. "It's exactly that! Why am I sometimes the littlest Weasley, or Weaselette, but then suddenly I'm Virginia? I just don't bloody get it!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, a clearly amused expression on his face.  
  
"I mean, I DO catch you, you know, staring at me in the halls . . . are you plotting something? Does it have to do with . . . with Tom?" she asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"You know, Malfoy! Don't act as if you don't! The bastard you call Father—"  
  
Draco suddenly hissed with anger. "I am the only person who gets to call him that," he said, his chest heaving. "No one else."  
  
She looked at him confusedly, but brushed him off. "No, but . . . don' t tell me you don't know about the Chamber? "  
  
"I told you . . . I DON'T know. So why don't you tell me—"  
  
"No. Um, no . . . it's, err, nothing. Forget it."  
  
"I'm sure it's—"  
  
"I said," said Ginny, her eyes blazing, enunciating every word carefully, "forget it.  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"It's none of your damn business! Leave me alone!" She wiped a trickle of a tear sliding down her face. ~ Of all the times to go all sensitive . . . ~ She slid down one of the walls and buried her face in her knees.  
  
"Weasley . . ."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. You couldn't fathom—"  
  
"Try me." Malfoy knew what it was to experience real grief. His father had continuously abused both him and his mother since the time that Draco was three years old. He knew many methods of torture, but his favorite was the Crucitus Curse. He could almost hear his father's enraged voice when he had failed to beat the Mudblood Granger again on the OWLs . . .berating him, telling him he was worth nothing . . . then beating his mother for "failing to raise the damn, pansy boy right" and "making him like one of those Mudblood idiots" . . .  
  
"Well . . ." she twisted her fingers. She continued to look down. "It was I who opened the Chamber of Secrets in your second year."  
  
"Very funny . . ."  
  
"It's no joke. Your FATHER slipped Tom Riddle's, who was a 16-year-old Voldemort, old diary in with my books and it still had the essence of the teenage Voldemort. He was the one who opened the Chamber fifty years ago, and he did it again, using me. He possessed me, making me attack all those Muggle-borns . . . I didn't mean to, I didn't know!"  
  
Malfoy took a deep breath. "Merlin, Weasley . . . I can't-I can't believe it."  
  
"Believe it. I still can't . . . I still have dreams, nightmares really about it, and . . . wait, why do you care?"  
  
"What do you—"  
  
"I mean, is this another one of your plans? Get me all vulnerable . . . I can't believe I even trusted you enough to tell you! You're probably in league with that father of yours . . ."  
  
Malfoy just looked at her. "Virginia . . ."  
  
"And there it goes again!"  
  
He took a step towards her. "You know how I feel . . ."  
  
"I damn well don't! So why don't you tell me?"  
  
He grasped her hand and lifted to his lips. "I want you . . ."  
  
Ginny cocked her head to the side. "Want me to what?" she asked curiously  
  
Malfoy threw back his head and laughed. "Your telling me-you're saying- you still don't know? Have I not given the littlest Weasley enough clues?"  
  
"What the bloody hell are you—"  
  
Malfoy stepped closer to her. He reached out a hand and stroked the side of her face. "You're so beautiful . . . do you know that?"  
  
She squinted her eyes at him. "Are you-are you KIDDING me?" Ginny stepped back from Malfoy and shook herself. "I'm not even close! I don't understand you! I don't—"  
  
"It's time for you to understand, Virginia Weasley. All this time I've just wanted to hold you in my arms . . ."  
  
Without warning, Malfoy leaned down and crashed his lips to hers.  
  
She struggled against him, but he continued to hold her tightly, refusing to let go. Merlin, he could snog her forever. She tasted so good . . .  
  
She tried desperately to free herself, but to no avail. She eventually stopped struggling and then felt his lips soften against hers.  
  
She had never experienced anything like this . . . Michael was a horrible kisser, sloppy and inexperienced; Neville had kissed her once but it was short and sweet, and Dean once kissed her before cheating on her with Lavender Brown. This was unlike anything . . . but who did he think he was, trying to use her like this?  
  
She finally managed to pry herself from his grasp, but suspected it was mostly his doing. She backed away from him, shaking her head. "How- could-you . . ." she managed to gasp out. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand disgustedly.  
  
Malfoy gazed at her, as if feeling remorse for what he had done, but this only further fueled Ginny's anger. "Get away from me," she hissed. He reached out as if to grab her hand but she kicked the bucket out of her way and raced up the dungeon stairs, not looking back.  
  
She glanced wearily at her watch. It was after midnight. Damn him! Curse him and all of his sneaky schemes . . . Why her? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?  
  
And as she reached the Entrance Hall, a pair of eyes watched her from the staircase . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: A cliffie! My first! YAY! Can you guess who it is? It's not that hard! ANNOUNCER VOICE THINGY: Tune in next week on In the Lair of the Dragon to see what happens . . .  
  
So, liked it? Hated it? FEEDBACK, peoples! This was one chapter chock- full (is that it??) with Malfoy/Ginny action, in my opinion!  
  
*The song Ginny song was Taking Over Me by Evanescence. Ok, ok. I realize that Malfoy is currently in his sixth year, going to be seventh, which means that it is 1997. Evanescence Fallen came out in 2003, so naturally, it wouldn't be too accurate for her to be singing Evanescence. I'm sorry, I just had to do this! Imagine all the songs from 2004 backward were present in 1997 for this fic! Once again, sorry for confusion!  
  
Lady Thetis - to tell you the truth, you're right. It's just I really want a side-story to this fic, and the thought of Colin and Blaise dating seems cute to me. And I won't put anything explicit, either. And the Virginia thing . . . I just love that name! Yes, I realize in a lot of fics, he calls her that, but I'm not trying to copy that—in all honesty, I would have put that even if fifty million other fics HADN'T had Malfoy calling her that name. I hope you're not too disappointed, because this chapter is kinda stereotypic, too, but I wanted there to be some interesting dialogue, and I thought, this is the only way for Virginia to get the whole picture! And fyi, I wrote this chapter a long time b4 I saw your review, so I'm sorry if this is stereotypical too. I hope I'm not being extremely hypocritical . . . I just read the first chappy of Only One by draco-is-a-hottie and I nearly threw up. It's disgusting and the characters are totally OOC and suddenly Hermione and Draco are sexy and gorgeous, and frankly, it's gross.  
  
The thing is, when I read a G/D fic and I see an idea I like, I use it but try to elaborate on it, no matter how common it is. And Ginny getting into Advanced Potions is stereotypical? I hardly ever see that in fics! And I've only seen Colin/Blaise in 2 fics. Malfoy calling her Virginia, yeah, I've seen that a whole lot. Tell me more in reviews, how you think I can actually make it better.  
  
Morgain Lestrage – yeah, I know I love when he says "love"! I remembered it from Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer . . . he's so hott! And I wish they got together . . .  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci – Don't worry; Malfoy is one hundred percent straight.  
  
Nichole Malfoy – LOL you're funny! And yes, it's more than a crush . . .  
  
Carcilwen Greenleaf – Don't worry; I know MUCH worst spellers . . . my Geography teacher, for example!  
  
dracolovesginny – yeah, I thought I was making a huge step to do something like that; I dunno if it's very realistic but I thought it would be funny. I have absolutely no idea where my crazy head comes up with these kinds of things!  
  
BOLD AND ITALICS!! Please tell me how in reviews . . . many, many reviews . . .  
  
I'm serious. I'm not updating until I've gotten 34 reviews, which means 10 more. It's not that I don't want to write; it's just that I have an outrageous amount of homework! I think my teachers seriously want to kill me.  
  
Also, if you want, request me to put an Evanescence or Coldplay song at the end of the chappie! This time it's gonna be my FAVE Evanescence song . . . I know it sounds a little err scary, but it's a great song, you have to hear it.  
  
I tried to kill my pain  
  
But only bled more (So much more)  
  
I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me  
  
Lost for so long?  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or will you forget me?  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
(Return to me salvation . . .)  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ?  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My suicide  
  
--Evanescence, Tourniquet 


	6. Not Again!

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in millennia, but I DID say I wanted THIRTY-FOUR reviews, and I only got THIRTY!! **sniffs and juts out lower lip** But I decided, what the hey. And, oh yeah, multiple reviews accepted! If I want 6 more reviews, and one person reviews 6 more times, that's fine! And I hope I'm not too demanding; it's just the reviews are what keep me going (partly)! I have skoolwork and other crap, as any other person! SO PLEASE PLEASE, every single person who reads this, even if to say "YOU STINK!!" (even though I wouldn't appreciate it quite as much), REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Not Again!  
  
Read A/N!  
  
Ginny sighed as she raced up the marble staircase. What a . . . crazy night, for lack of a better word. It all seemed so unreal, as if it were but a dream, and she was watching from the side . . .  
  
She turned around. She had this eerie feeling that someone was . . . following her? Was it Malfoy? ~ No, I'm probably just being paranoid after the whole fiasco, ~ she thought, trying to reassure herself.  
  
"Bugger!" she hissed as she walked into a wall. "It's so bloody dark!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"I can't believe you!" shrieked Hermione. "I'm not you little sister, Ron! You can't tell me who I can or cannot date!"  
  
"I forbid you to go out with Seamus! You know that when You-Know-Who came back and no one believed Harry, Seamus was on the Ministry's side with his DEAR mother—"  
  
"That was over a year ago! Why can't you give it a rest?! Seamus is a nice, reliable, level-headed person, unlike SOME people—"  
  
"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means—"  
  
"I'm just trying to look out for you!"  
  
"As if, Ronald Weasley! WHY you just can't be happy for me instead of- of trying to kill every guy that asks me out—"  
  
"I am happy for you! It's just you don't know what Seamus is trying to do—"  
  
"In case," seethed Hermione, "something DOES happen, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! And besides, we've known Seamus for almost six years, Ron, six years!"  
  
Harry sighed and hiked up his wire-rimmed glasses. This had been going on for what seemed like hours . . .  
  
"That doesn't matter! Don't be daft, Hermione!"  
  
"You—"  
  
It was Wednesday night, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stationed in the common room. Harry had been reading Quidditch Through the Ages for the millionth time. Hermione had been graciously trying to help Ron with his Potions homework when she had tried to drop the bomb subtly, but had no such luck.  
  
*~ Flashback ~*  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, scratching his head, "You're too smart! I'm stupid! That's why I need your help!"  
  
She sighed. "How are you ever going to learn if I keep doing it for you?"  
  
"Just this one thing! What effect does eye of newt have on this one—right here . . ."  
  
As they worked, Hermione said, "Oh hey, Harry, and err, Ron," as if it had just occurred to her, but hesitantly still, "I won't be coming with you next Hogmeade weekend. I'll be-I'll be going with-with Seamus." She colored down to the neck of her robes.  
  
Ron nodded. "Right. But—" he lifted his head. "You're-you're going with Seamus to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"On a . . . on a date?"  
  
"Yes, I think-I think so."  
  
Ron stood up. "You can't."  
  
Hermione got up as well. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I forbid you to go!"  
  
"I can't believe you!" shrieked Hermione. "I'm not you little sister, Ron! You can't tell me who I can or cannot date!"  
  
"I forbid you to go out with Seamus! You know that when You-Know-Who came back and no one believed Harry, Seamus was on the Ministry's side with his DEAR mother—"  
  
And that's how it all started . . .  
  
*~ End Flashback ~*  
  
"You are such a bloody git! It's none of your business, so leave me alone! Oh, and," she said, snatching her Potions book from the table, "if you're so smart and sure of yourself, you can do your own homework, without my help!"  
  
"But—"  
  
"Sod off!" she grabbed her Arithmancy book from her bag, sat on a sofa far away from Ron, opened it up, and buried her nose in it.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione almost longingly for a minute before giving Harry a look that said "Can you BELIEVE her?" He sat down and continued to struggle with his Potions homework.  
  
Harry's stomach suddenly gave a giant rumble. He ran up to his room and got his Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, and he came back down. "Mate . . . I think I'm going to head out to the kitchens." Hermione glanced up from her book with a reproachful look on her face but said nothing. "You coming?"  
  
"Go ahead, I need to finish this homework."  
  
"What, Ron, for once in your life you're not hungry?" Hermione muttered.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Hermione and Ron were going at it again as Harry slipped on the cloak and stepped out of the portrait hole.  
  
He was so tired of it. Day in, day out; whatever the time, it didn't matter. Hermione and Ron were going at it constantly these days. He knew Ron secretly liked her but was way too shy to tell her, but he didn't know how Hermione felt about him. He knew that there was a lot of, err . . . sexual tension between the two. Why Ron couldn't just come out and say he had a crush on Hermione instead of continuing to infuriate the hell out of her, he didn't know. Sometimes he didn't know whether to pull the two apart or push them together. He laughed to himself. That was something that Ginny had said . . .  
  
Ginny. The littlest Weasley . . . only she wasn't so little anymore. It wasn't the fact that she was gorgeous, because, well . . . she wasn't. At least, not in the conventional sense. She just exuded a beauty all her own that wasn't obvious to the naked eye. It was evident when she laughed, though. Harry wasn't necessarily in love with the littlest Weasley, but he certainly liked her, a lot more than he used to. Before, she was just the little sister of his best friend who just happened to have a crush on him. Now . . . well, now, he didn't know what she was to him.  
  
Malfoy had certainly taken notice of Ginny. Harry would catch him staring at Ginny openly in the corridors, in the Great Hall, in the library . . . wherever, and whenever. He wasn't going to let Malfoy get to her first . . . Malfoy, whom he loathed and despised and with whom he had battled over practically everything for the past six years.  
  
Ginny couldn't possibly like him, could she? It didn't make sense. He was the enemy of her brother . . . yet he saw how Malfoy now treated the littlest Weasley, and it was with nothing but respect, though he would throw in the occasional sardonic comment. He couldn't understand what had brought about this sudden change in Malfoy. He had seen the whores that were nevertheless gorgeous with which Malfoy went around . . . and Ginny was nowhere as beautiful as them. She was a lot more beautiful inside, but not out. What was Malfoy getting at? Could he possibly have seen what Harry had seen after all these years—that Ginny was definitely someone to take a second look at, just because of her engaging personality, not because of her looks?  
  
He wished . . . he just wished that Ginny had that crush on him again. Or, maybe, that he had taken the chance when she DID like him. He had blown his chance when he had it, and she had realized that she didn't like him anymore. She went out with Michael Corner, that whiny Ravenclaw, then with Dean Thomas, who cheated on her . . . Merlin, he wanted to wring his neck when he found out what he had done to her. Damn him!  
  
Ginny was something special; he knew that now. The problem was, she probably wouldn't go out with him now. She had even told him that jokingly one Thursday evening, way back at the beginning of the school year, when they were all in the Common Room.  
  
*~ Flashback ~*  
  
Hermione looked at the notice board in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hogsmeade trip for all third years and above this weekend! That should be fun . . . I could visit their library for that Arithmancy book that was supposed to come in . . ."  
  
"Is that all you can think about?" scoffed Ron. "We've been working so hard this week, we deserve a break! I can't wait to get to the joke shop . . . Honeydukes, here I come—"  
  
"Food is all you think about; I can't think about schoolwork enough for the both of us combined!" snapped Hermione. She turned her attention to Harry. "How about you, Harry, are you going to ask anyone?"  
  
"Maybe," he replied, glancing uneasily at Ron, who was too absorbed in his thoughts of Sugarquills and Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizbees to notice. Harry walked toward Ginny, who was seated comfortably on a pouf. "Mind if I join?"  
  
She looked up. "Not at all," she smiled. She gestured toward the seat next to her and he sat down.  
  
"So Ginny, you thinking of going to Hogsmeade with anyone?"  
  
"I dunno . . . I'm so desperate, maybe I'll just go with Colin," she answered, giving him a slight smile. "Why? You going with anyone?"  
  
"I might . . . um, Gin . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to go with me?"  
  
She stared at him closely for a second. Then she burst out laughing. "You and me!" she giggled. "Can you believe it? Harry, you're like a big brother to me! We're just friends! What a weird idea . . ." she shook her head, still laughing. "Thanks, I needed that," she said before getting up from the pouf and walking up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
Harry sighed, defeated. "She thought I was joking?" he asked himself bewilderedly.  
  
The unbelievably dense Virginia strikes again . . .  
  
*~ End Flashback ~*  
  
Harry neared the marble staircase, then stopped. Someone was coming! Was it Filch? He checked his Map hastily and saw a moving dot labeled Virginia Weasley moving toward the staircase.  
  
Harry quickly moved to the side, still covered by the Invisiblity Cloak, as she passed him on the staircase. ~ She smells so good . . . ~ he moved to follow her.  
  
She looked around confusedly, as if sensing him. He leaped back into the shadows, forgetting completely that he was safe under the cloak.  
  
She walked into a wall, and he could hear her curse. He chuckled silently to himself. That Ginny . . . Merlin, he just wished he could grab her and—  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
She was nearing the North Tower when someone grabbed her suddenly from behind. She emitted a scream, but it was quickly muffled by his hand. The person grabbed her waist and maneuvered her away from the route that would take her safely to the North Tower.  
  
She struggled but he was way too strong for her. He pulled her to a corridor a considerable distance from the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room before kissing her violently.  
  
~ Not again! ~ she thought desperately. She tried in vain to free herself but knew her efforts were futile. She stopped struggling, but his lips did not soften against hers like Malfoy's did.  
  
If it was Malfoy, his kiss had certainly changed. It was violent, free of passion but filled with a kind of hunger that made Ginny's legs tremble in fear. The kiss with Malfoy, she admitted to herself, was pleasant, but this was just . . . wrong. Was it really him again? Could it be someone else . . . two people kissing her forcefully, against her will, in one night?  
  
When he finally broke away from her, she gasped for breath. He had not let go of her and she was still tightly held in his grasp. "Malfoy?" she managed to breathe out. "Is that you?"  
  
The person suddenly let go of her. There was something familiar about his scent, but she couldn't pinpoint where it was from.  
  
"Malfoy?" he asked, sounding angry. "MALFOY?"  
  
"I only—" now she knew it wasn't him—"I only asked that because—"  
  
"Because you're madly in love with him?" the voice spat. "Because you want to shag him right here in the corridors?"  
  
"No!" she yelled, swelling with anger. "How dare you act angry with me! You violated me! Son of a bitch—"  
  
Her curse was muffled once again, but this time, it was not his hand, but his lips. He held her tightly, painfully, bringing her up, smashing her lips against his. She refused to be violated like this again! She kneed him in the groin, and he keeled over with pain. She backed away and drew out her wand.  
  
"You-asked-for-it—" she seethed, blowing a wisp of scarlet hair out of her face. "You bloody well better apologize—"  
  
She just saw him raise his hand into a lovely one-fingered greeting before she raised her wand and yelled her famous Bat-Bogey hex.  
  
"ARRGH!" he yelled, stumbling over and falling down. He put his hands over his face and started to roll around. It was quite an amusing spectacle, actually. She walked on top of him, grinning with relish as he let out a grunt of pain.  
  
"You deserved every bit of it," she hissed, eyes blazing. "And trust me, whoever you are, when I find out who you are, there will be hell to pay. I can do a lot more than a Bat-Bogey hex, hun. You'll get what was coming to you, and more."  
  
He just smelled so familiar . . . if only she could tell who he was right now!  
  
She walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, touching her bleeding lip and her aching sides where he had not-so-gently grasped her waist. ~ I can't believe this, ~ she thought miserably. ~ Against my will, two times in less than an hour . . . ~  
  
She had to admit, though she was seething with anger, she was partly flattered about the kiss with Malfoy. No one had ever kissed her like that, as if they needed her, as if she was the air they breathed. No one had ever made her feel so needed, so wanted . . . with the more recent wanker, she was just plain scared. What was it that provoked him to kiss her so violently, without thought to the circumstances?  
  
Nevertheless, as she walked toward the Tower, she wondered to herself why she had hexed that person, but not Malfoy when she had the chance . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The whole kissing-an-unknown-person-in-the-dark is an idea from PhoenixRae's I'd Do Anything! But it is different in its own way, especially in Ginny's actions . . .  
  
Carcilwen Greenleaf – LOL, I know, but Ginny IS very dense, plus the fact that Malfoy still is an arrogant rich boy, and is arch nemesis of her brother.  
  
Yazethet – I just want sum background for the story b4 he kidnaps her! And thanx for the review; they can never be too long!  
  
vardaquareien – I love obsessed Draco too! And for sum reason, there's no "convert to HTML" or "save as HTML" option. Hopefully I'll get it in the future, but thanks lots anyways!  
  
Lady-Thetis – well, you're right about Draco's obsession, but I wanted to make it abrupt so he wouldn't have to take time to fall in love with her, and after a little while he could go straight to kidnapping her. Actually, I'm a firm believer of the idea that it takes a long time to fall in love with someone, but I'm not using that for this fic. And I hope ur happy with spunky Ginny in this chappy!! I KNOW it's very typical for Harry to like Ginny, too, but that's just backstory; I doubt he'll have a big place in this fic. Besides, Harry annoys me, and I'd like to cast him in that light, and what better way than showing him as trying to steal Ginny from Malfoy??  
  
Hio – every1 has feelings!! Ok, yes, I know how clichéd that sounded . . . I mite do another fic w/ D/Hr wit him NOT obsessed, though.  
  
LucyShiles - yes, I hope I'll continue this story until the end!! I see a lot of fics with one, two chapters, or maybe I follow a fic for a month just to see that the author had stopped updating or abandoned it, and it irks me. Hopefully I won't be like them! I really will try to stay with this fic until the end.  
  
I LOVE this song! This time it's . . .  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was  
  
I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms  
  
Holding my last breath?  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapture and life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapture and life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black  
  
--Evanescence, My Last Breath 


	7. Advanced Potions

Typical, but blah, blah, blah, important to the plot, so if you don't like it, shove it! LoL I'm just keeding I luv you all! VERY typical thing happening in this chappy. I've decided I won't care so much about being typical nemore because I have too much to deal with, what with end-of-the-year exams and Regents (we have em in NY, damn!) comin up. But yay, I got 100 on my Bio quarter final! **does a little disturbing dance** As long as the characters aren't too OOC, I'm fine. Don't bug me! :oD  
  
Guys, do you think I should make a disclaimer? Someone help me, what the poop do I put??  
  
Read A/N!  
  
Chapter 7: Advanced Potions  
  
No . . . no, no, no. She could not BELIEVE this. HIM?  
  
*~ Flashback ~* (VERY long one)  
  
Ginny squealed with delight. She had just remembered! It was Sunday night! She would be starting Advanced Potions with the sixth years tomorrow . . .  
  
She grinned and flopped onto her bed. She knew that it wasn't a normal Gryffindor trait, but she couldn't help it. Just the thought of brewing up a complicated potion or writing ten scrolls on the development of Veritaserum made her shiver with delight. Merlin, she was worse than Hermione.  
  
Her wide smile faltered for a minute. She had managed to avoid Malfoy for four whole days, but seeing him would be inevitable if he were in the Advanced Potions class, which was more than likely. She was liable to hex him or just simply break his neck if she was forced to see him again.  
  
For Ginny had blocked a particular event and a particular person ALMOST completely out of her mind. She had willed herself to not think of him or his stupid gray eyes, or his pale, albino face, or his sweet kiss . . .  
  
No. She would NOT think about that. It was bad enough that he took advantage of her like that, but for her to actually LIKE it was absurd! What was he doing to her? "These damn hormones," she muttered absently, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm becoming like Lavender!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke up bright and early this time, eager to start her first Advanced Potions class, which was right after Charms today. She got up and stretched before rubbing her eyes blearily and glancing at the clock. Good. She had plenty of time to take a luxurious shower and eat a humongous breakfast. She was hungry. Etiquette be damned, she was going to eat like a pig this morning.  
  
Approximately forty-three minutes later, Ginny was jumping down the steps of the girls' dormitories excitedly. Think of a rabid dog. A very bright red, jumpy rabid dog. She came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" she greeted the bushy-haired prefect. NOTHING was going to put a damper on her good mood.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," said Hermione, smiling up at her. She had been perched comfortably on one of the armchairs, and, as always, with her face buried in a book. "You look happy today.  
  
Ginny grinned. "Yeah, I'm starting Advanced Potions today."  
  
Hermione expression got solemn and she and stood up. "Oh, that's right! Well, Ginny, I just think I should just say a few things to remind you that this is not a class to be taken lightly. I think you, and everyone else, should put at least three hours work every night into this class. I mean, it's the next step to NEWT level—"  
  
"That's great, 'Mione," said Ginny, averting her eyes from the Gryffindor and striding towards her brother and Harry as Hermione looked on confusedly. "So, guys, you aren't going to congratulate me? I'm going to be in your class!"  
  
Ron waved his hand. "That's great, Ginny. Now, Harry, I've been meaning to discuss that damned Wronski Feint with you . . ." and he rambled on about his precious Quidditch.  
  
But Ginny wasn't looking at her older brother. She was looking at Harry, whom she hadn't really come across in the last few days due to her "busy life." Right. Ahem. Erm . . .  
  
Harry was fidgeting, shifting his feet, and his eyes kept darting to Ginny. It was anything but inconspicuous.  
  
Ginny flared her nostrils and sniffed. Very loudly. Ron turned toward her and raised his eyebrows. "Ginny, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Now, Ginny could be undeniably naïve at times, but she wasn't stupid. Harry was looking very nervous today. He looked as though he wanted nothing more than to run stupidly away from Ginny as if she were Voldemort himself. There HAD to be something about her that was making his right eye twitch like that, his hand reach up to scratch his head almost hesitantly, his head bow down to stare at his shoes.  
  
And there was that smell. Ginny had realized it that unforgettable day a few nights back when that someone had crashed his lips against hers. Freakish or not, her sense of smell was unbelievable. It was mostly an unpleasant burden, like when she could smell Ron's reeking after- Quidditch socks from fifty feet away. It was, however, very useful in some situations. Situations like THIS. Harry smelled too familiar for comfort, too much like that nighttime prowler.  
  
She strode forward, walking on the heels of her feet, and reached out a hand. She grabbed Harry's ear. Ginny twisted the ear, pulling Harry with her.  
  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow-OWWWW!" yelled Harry, hunched down, pulled unceremoniously by his best friend's younger sister.  
  
"GINNY!" yelled Ron, bounding forward to help pull Ginny off him. A few feet away, Hermione watched this scene with interest for about ten nanoseconds before coming to her senses and running over to the rather humorous spectacle.  
  
"This," seethed Ginny, "is my battle. Ron, Hermione, leave me alone before I MAKE you."  
  
She whipped out her wand, her hand still twisting Harry's ear painfully (he was too much in pain to do anything, she was freakishly strong). She had actually gotten this rather effective means of punishment from none other than Molly Weasley.  
  
She backed away and pointed it at the two, as if daring them to do anything. She stood there, ears bright red, chest heaving, waiting. Neither of them did anything; they knew how adept Ginny was with a wand, and that no one had left her wrath unscathed.  
  
"Good." Ginny pocketed the wand and walked away, pulling Harry with her, to exasperated gasps from Ron and Hermione and screams of "OWWWW!!!" from Harry. He hadn't said a whole comprehensible thought since she had first grabbed his ear. Merlin, was she a brute!  
  
Ginny finally let go of Harry's ear and pushed him out the portrait hole. She walked out and closed the snoring portrait gingerly, so as not to wake the Fat Lady up.  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry expectantly, hands on her hips, waiting impatiently. Harry was rubbing his ear, which had turned a bright red, and glaring at her.  
  
"Well??" she asked angrily.  
  
"Well, what?" asked the idiot boy, still glaring at her. "YOU were the one—"  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Ginny. "Just save it. Now, you listen to me. I know what you did. And if you think you can just—"  
  
Harry was muttering furiously to himself. "You can't talk to me like that, WOMAN—"  
  
Ginny reached her hand back and brought it across Harry's face, turning his head as she did so. She had slapped him. And dammit, it felt good.  
  
"You better listen, bastard," she hissed out of clenched teeth, watching his cheek grow increasingly redder. "You are so stupid, Harry. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"  
  
"It wasn't planned!" protested Harry, not catching himself in time. "I mean, uh . . . what are you—"  
  
Ginny ignored his weak try to save his skin. "You know, Ron is your best friend. And, oh, wait, he also happens to be MY OLDER BROTHER. And Ron is just sooo protective of me. I wonder what he'd do if he finds out—wait, WHEN he finds out—"  
  
"No! Wait, please," said Harry, his expression imploring. "Please, don't say anything. I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything?" Ginny asked, fingering her wand almost lovingly.  
  
"Um, well, yes," said Harry hesitantly.  
  
Ginny smirked. "I can't think of anything . . . clever to do now, Harry Potter. So just remember I have this blackmail over your head—big, ugly blackmail that could cost you your very best friend."  
  
And she breezed past him on her way to eat a hearty breakfast. She had worked up quite an appetite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was gorgeous. Even looking like this.  
  
Malfoy was, once again and unsurprisingly, gazing at Ginny. She had been plaguing his thoughts even more so than usual these days. He hadn't forgotten that moment nights ago when he had finally decided to give in to his impulses and finally press his lips against hers. He had been waiting so long to do that, and Merlin, did it feel good.  
  
Yet he had been trying to gather up the courage to speak to her. God only knew how furious she was with him, and rightfully so, for kissing her. How would he ever make it up to her?  
  
He looked up at her again. She was gorging on what must have been ten different kinds of breakfast foods.* She was so adorable. He hated it when girls ate so daintily, making sure to wipe their mouth five times every second, and eating in a civilized manner. Didn't they ever get the urge to just stuff themselves?  
  
He liked girls that were real, like Ginny. Girls that didn't go out of their way to impress boys, girls that didn't have their "hips swaying" or "lips pouting" or "eyes batting" looking as though their eyes were twitching. It just plain annoyed him. Like Pansy. She looked like she had a black eye from all the makeup she put on.* That heavy green eye shadow made her look like even more a fool.  
  
He watched Ginny wipe her mouth with the back of her hand for what mush have been the first time in fifteen minutes. And he chuckled to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Ahhh. Heaven, ~ Ginny thought as she stuffed her face in a very unladylike manner.* How was it that getting into a raging quarrel with just about anyone made her ravenous?  
  
She almost knew that when she would look up, she would meet the same penetrating silver gaze. She looked up from her food and, sure enough, met the silver gaze. It was, however, not the usual intense one she was used to. Instead, it was . . . amused?  
  
She felt one of her eyebrows lifting automatically, and he tilted his head with a smirk plastered on his face. She was suddenly conscious of the millions of plates of food around her, the napkin wrapped as a sort of makeshift bib around her neck, and the food smeared around her mouth. She blushed furiously and snapped her head away quickly, wiping her mouth with her napkin before hastily picking up her books and making her way for the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WEASLEY, VIRGINIA!"  
  
Ginny snapped to attention as she received a sharp poke on her side, courtesy of one Colin Creevey. She had been thinking about Malfoy's weird, almost normal behavior at breakfast and had, she guessed, zoned out. She tended to do that often. Ginny raised her hand in the air dazedly.  
  
"About time," muttered Snape, and continued in his low, commanding tone. "Zabini, Blaise!"  
  
Blaise had been gazing at Colin. Almost abruptly, he raised his hand lazily and said, "Here."  
  
"Now that that's over with," said Snape, "we have some new students with us today. Err . . . Miss Weasley, Mr. Creevey, and Mr. Boot." Ginny looked back at the terrified-looking Ravenclaw boy.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry grinned at them, while the rest of the class just looked at them blankly. Malfoy was one of them.  
  
"Alright. Since we finally have an even number of students, I would like you to pair up into groups of two. Now."  
  
Ginny immediately turned toward Colin, but there was already someone beside him.  
  
"Creevey," said Blaise Zabini nonchalantly, hands in pockets, "mind if I sit here?"  
  
Colin stared at him, his mouth half open, and Ginny reached over to close it for him with her hand. He blushed and, as if suddenly realizing she was there, said to her, "You-you don't, um, mind, do you, Gin?"  
  
Ginny gave him a tight smile. Now with whom would she partner? But she only said, "Of course not, Colin," before turning to Hermione reluctantly. Dammit, she had already paired with Neville.  
  
Ginny sighed in resign before walking up to Professor Snape. "Excuse me, professor, but I seem to be unable to find a partner." She had a hard time keeping her voice polite, but did so just to irritate him. She caught herself and gave him a huge, cheery smile.  
  
Professor Snape gave her an incredulous look. Ginny managed to plaster a less . . . err, blinding smile on her face so as not to scare him off. He eyed her suspiciously before saying, "Mr. Malfoy doesn't appear to have a partner, either, and he is the only other one. You shall partner with him for the remainder of the year."  
  
Ginny felt as if the walls were closing in on her. The smile slipped of her face like Stinksap as she stared him. "You're not serious."  
  
Snape smirked, seeming to have lost the temporary lapse of control. "Oh, but I am. Have fun, Miss Weasley."  
  
No . . . no, no, no. She could not BELIEVE this. HIM?  
  
*~ End Flashback ~*  
  
Merlin. Oh, oh, she was going to have to endure his snide remarks and stupid smirks and pure-blood crap and annoyingly bright hair . . . bleechh. She managed to make her way to her seat despite these disturbing thoughts.  
  
"Today," hissed Snape, "you will be concocting intorqueo facies, a potion that alters the appearance of the face. It is a very useful potion and is used for disguise. It's relatively complex so don't screw it up." He flicked his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. "Begin."  
  
Malfoy sauntered over to her and sat down next to her. "Seems we have to work together, Virginia," he breathed into her ear. She shivered. She did not like this, not one damn bit.  
  
"You stay away from me, and I stay away from you," she hissed out of the side of her mouth, for Snape, anyone would swear, had the ability to hear from fifty feet away. "As much as possible, I mean," she added as an afterthought.  
  
He laid his hand on top of hers where it had rested on the table and she snatched it back abruptly, breathing heavily.  
  
"You know you don't want to," he whispered. Ginny, rolled her eyes, regaining her senses, and stood up.  
  
"Stop talking nonsense," she said calmly. Somewhat. "Let's just get this over with. I don't want to have to deal with you today. You won't ruin this for me." She walked toward the supply closet and angrily and started slamming ingredients onto the counter.  
  
Malfoy just smirked secretly to himself, and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "You'll be mine," he whispered, "even though you don't know it yet. I'll do whatever it takes." And then he fell backwards over his chair. Hey, even the mighty fall.  
  
A/N: I added that last bit at the last minute. You like?  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Please?  
  
*Ok, I don't mean to offend anyone who wears makeup, because the thing is, I wear it myself—eyeliner and sometimes mascara. What annoys me is when girls cake it on and, well, look as if they have black eyes from the huge amount they have on. Also, it really annoys me when girls do things just to impress boys. I only wear eyeliner b/c without it my eyes look washed out. Argh!!!  
  
*I know the stuffing food face might seem disgusting, but don't visualize, like, mustard or anything, but just like waffles and other things like that. I always see lists like "10 things guys love about girls" and it always puts them as dainty, petite girls who always have manners and eat so cutely!! Pshaw! My sister's petite and she's one of the sloppiest eaters I know, and I'm not too far back myself. I'm not saying it's bad to be a dainty eater, but you have to let loose once in a while. Within reason, of course. :oD  
  
Claire – I'll try to keep it going, thanks! But remember, the more you guys review, the more I feel bad about not updating, so the more reviews the better!  
  
Nichole Malfoy – thanks!! I hope this one is up to par. LoL the chicken thingy!!  
  
Carcilwen Greenleaf – now you know!! **gasp** didn't I make him a right old jerk? I'm so bad! Maybe in my next fic I'll paint him in a good light, but for now, it's "Bad Harry."  
  
Madison27 – yeah he is a buttmunch, isn't he? I'm not so sure I kno what you mean about the "sorrie" thing . . . but thanks for reading and I hope you like it.  
  
star in a daze – you're right! Sorry for not updating sooner, but, you know, school can be a nasty bizatch. Hope u like the chappy!  
  
I've fallen in love with the song "Warning Sign" by Coldplay. You really have to hear it to fall in love with it.  
  
My friend and I were on a bus for a class trip on Wednesday (3/31/04) and we were surrounded by rap-lovers (no offense to anyone who likes rap), and my friend and I hate it, so we got into this heated discussion with this guy on my bus about rap and I told him I like Evanescence and he said "Are you kidding? That's a white band!" How unbelievably prejudiced can you get? Ew! My friend NEXT TO ME is white! And of course, I think of a hundred different insults five hours later. Keep in mind neither of us are Caucasian (white). (I have some friends who like rap, and I do value others' opinions, so please don't get offended.)  
  
Guess what! I've found out my math teacher (whom I adore because she is the cutest and loves math like me) likes Evanescence and Coldplay like me!! Here's "Warning Sign":  
  
A warning sign  
  
I missed the good part, then I realized  
  
I started looking and the bubble burst  
  
I started looking for excuses  
  
Come on in  
  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in  
  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones  
  
That I started looking for a warning sign  
  
When the truth is, I miss you  
  
Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so  
  
A warning sign  
  
It came back to haunt me, and I realized  
  
That you were an island and I passed you by  
  
And you were an island to discover  
  
Come on in  
  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in  
  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones  
  
That I started looking for a warning sign  
  
When the truth is, I miss you  
  
Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so  
  
And I'm tired, I should not have let you go  
  
Ooooooooh  
  
So I crawl back into your open arms  
  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms  
  
And I crawl back into your open arms  
  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms  
  
--Coldplay, Warning Sign 


	8. Just One More Stare and I'll—

Read A/N!  
  
Chapter 8: Just One More Stare and I'll—  
  
"Malfoy," hissed Virginia, "pay attention! You're about to put that armadillo bile in! It's supposed to be leech juice!"  
  
Draco stared at her blankly for a moment, the vial in his hand hovering half a foot above the cauldron.  
  
"Oh," was all he said. He put down the bile and continued to stare absently into space.  
  
Ginny let out an exasperated sigh and snatched the leech juice from the other side of the table near Draco. She emptied out the leech juice into the cauldron, but before she could put it back down, Draco grabbed her hand tightly.  
  
He stared at her with that stupid intense gaze again. "Your eyes are so beautiful," he whispered.  
  
Ginny felt herself begin to melt before coming back down to reality. "Oh, shut up," she snapped. She figured he was thinking about someone else again.  
  
Draco blinked and dropped her hand, still looking closely at her.  
  
"Stop it!" she snarled. "Pay attention to the potion!" And almost immediately Draco turned his attention the board where the potion they were SUPPOSED to be brewing was.  
  
Ginny started to mutter angrily under her breath about slackers and weird people, not noticing that, again, Draco was looking at her. He let out a chuckle, but she pretended not to notice. She had no time to deal with the oddly cryptic Draco.  
  
This was how most of their Potions classes went. It was now nearing June. Draco, though known for being skillfully adept at Potions, stared either into space or at Ginny for the majority of their Potions classes. Ginny did all the work and was the one to being Draco back to earth, though never for long enough for him to actually work in their classes.  
  
"Bring your potions in their vials to the front of the class," hissed Snape. "I expect nothing less than Outstanding work from my Advanced Potions class, and this grade will count."  
  
Ginny poured some of the frothy, violet solution into a vial, capped it, and brought it to the front. "Here it is, Professor!" she screeched in an achingly bright voice. "I hope you find it up to par, sir. Me and Draco here worked so hard!"  
  
Snape eyed her. He had yet to realize Ginny was just using this attitude to bait him. "Um, yes, Weasley—you can, err, go now."  
  
"Thanks! And, oh, Professor," she added, her mouth twitching uncontrollably, "if you ever need any help, anything at all, grading papers or making Potions, you know whom to call!" she winked obviously.  
  
"Yes. Of—of course."  
  
Ginny looked around at Draco, but he was back at their seat, unmoving, shrouded in shadows. She gave a resigned sigh, picked up her book bag, and strode out of the room.  
  
"Draco," called Snape, "I would like a word, please."  
  
Ginny quickly hid herself behind the doorway of the Potions classroom and looked in, breathing heavily. If Snape found her . . .  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," said Snape once Draco had trudged up to the front, "is something the matter?"  
  
Draco looked up. "What makes you ask—"  
  
"Your work has been floundering. I was worried."  
  
"Oh. Well, nothing—"  
  
"You seem to me to be a little . . . out-of-things, if I may," stated Snape. "In fact, it seemed to have started ever since that Weasley moved into the Advanced Potions class." He raised an eyebrow at his student.  
  
"W-what?" stuttered Draco. It was the first time Ginny had heard him stutter like this.  
  
"It's clear to me that I must remove Ginny Weasley from this class, being that she is the reason for your lack of conviction—"  
  
"You're wrong, Professor," said Draco firmly. "I'm just having a bit trouble paying attention to things—end of term coming up, and all. I'll try harder, Professor. There is no need to move Virginia—" Professor Snape raised his eyebrows—"I mean, err, Weasley, from this class."  
  
"Alright, Draco," said Snape, sounding reluctant. "If you're sure . . ."  
  
"Of course I am," said Draco heavily. "Now, if you don't mind, Professor, I'm late for McGonagall."  
  
"Of course, yes," said Snape, waving him off. He sat at his desk and began to grade some more papers.  
  
Ginny swallowed. Ever since SHE came into the class? She had thought Draco had always been like this.  
  
"Oh, crap on a stick," muttered Ginny. The strap on her bookbag had come undone and she bent down, still behind Snape's doorway, to fix it. She heard a click as a door was closed.  
  
"Weasley." ~ Double crap. ~  
  
"Um, yes?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Were you standing here all along?" asked Draco. He looked PISSED . . .  
  
Ginny sighed. She thought about playing dumb, but thought against it. She had always been a horrendous liar. "What do you think?" she asked sassily, cocking her head to the right.  
  
He grabbed her wrist. "You shouldn't go around listening to other people's conversations, little Weasley," he said menacingly. "You could get hurt."  
  
Ginny felt her old strength rising again. She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and snorted unattractively. "And I'm supposed to be . . . what, scared?" she asked in scalding tones. She rolled her eyes and began to stalk away.  
  
Draco's eyes glittered. He grabbed her wrist again; Ginny dropped her book bag as Draco dragged her towards an unused classroom. There was no one around; they were all in their lessons; in all the excitement, Ginny had forgotten about Arithmancy, and Draco, about Transfiguration.  
  
There was no one to help her. Who knew what Malfoy would do? If he was as deranged as he seemed, there was no telling what he might do—to her.  
  
He pushed her inside and pushed her against a wall. A whimper escaped her lips, and she turned her head, so as not to give him worthy notice. He grabbed her chin and turned it towards him. She brought up her leg to knee him in his—err, family jewels, but he had her pushed up with such force, it was impossible to do much more, and her wand was in her book bag, back near the Potions classroom.  
  
"Look at me," he hissed, and she kept her face turned away. He forced her to look at him, and she brought her eyes to him unwillingly.  
  
"Get—off—of—me," she snapped.  
  
"Not until you'll listen," he said. "I can't do anything now. I'll make you feel it. You just wait. I'm not a bad person, Ginny."  
  
"Well, excuse me, but it's kind of hard to see the good in you right this moment, if you don't mind me saying," she snarled, blowing a wisp of auburn hair out of her face.  
  
He laughed, his deep voice resonating in the empty classroom. "You'll see," he whispered. He backed away from her and strode out of the classroom.  
  
She continued to lean against the wall, breathing heavily. What was WRONG with him? And what the hell was he going on about?  
  
Dammit. She was late for Arithmancy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Exams. Oh, Merlin.  
  
Ginny wrung her hands with worry as she sat hunched over her Transfiguration book in the library. It was a Sunday at the beginning of June. She had been studying for five straight hours—OWLs began tomorrow, and she felt nowhere near ready.  
  
She kept her head down, eyes never straying from her book, except on the occasions when she raised them briefly to glance at the time displayed by her watch. She studied dutifully for another hour, cramming facts about Vanishing and correct wand movements to make a teacup do cartwheels across a table.  
  
She had never been more nervous. What she got on these OWLs could determine her future as a Mediwitch at St. Mungo's.  
  
For Ginny had been sure for a while now that that was what she wanted to do: become a Healer. She wanted to help people, with whatever physical ailments or even mental ailments they might entail. It was a passion of hers to help others, and what other way than to become a Healer? Also, she had always been fascinated with the medicinal profession.  
  
Ginny continued to study. She did not notice the sound of someone approaching, or the sound made as the chair across her slid back and the seat was taken. She only noticed that someone was there when a hand was rested on her arm.  
  
Ginny jumped in her seat and ended up banging her elbow on the table in her surprise. Hell. Déjà vu.  
  
"Fuck," she muttered. She mentally slapped herself for this vulgar swearword. She looked up to see Malfoy looking at her interestedly. She immediately returned her attention to her book, breathing heavily. She would not look at him. She would not give him enough worth to acknowledge his prescence.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked indifferently, her eyes still on her book. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else, necking with your current Slytherin whore?"  
  
She was indecisive to say anything for a moment; she was worried that he might be angered by her not-so-subtle choice of words. She raised her eyes to look at him, finally, and to her surprise, a laugh came out from his throat, and not a snarl, like she had been expecting.  
  
He leaned back languidly in his chair, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps. They get boring pretty quickly."  
  
"Oh, well, I hope that I amuse you well enough, then," she spat back acidly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that you could," he said back, his voice lilting, his tone insinuating.  
  
She squinted her eyes at him, not sure if he was joking. She shook her head and began to gather her things before Malfoy grabbed her hand again.  
  
"What?" she asked wearily. "What do you want?"  
  
He looked closely at her, a small frown etched on his pale face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Sometimes I let my temper run away with me."  
  
She stared at him, disbelieving. "You're what?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. You know, when—in that classroom—"  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm just hard-pressed to believe you would apologize, and actually be sincere."  
  
"Please, Virginia," he said, his tone pleading. "You have to understand—"  
  
"I only understand that you are like a—a deranged stalker. Why do you keep following me around?" Ginny felt like she was talking in circles. "We've had this discussion before. I never get a straight answer from you. You act homicidal—"  
  
"Virginia—"  
  
"No. Just—stop it. Stop with the 'Virginia's' and the mood swings—you act like a freakin' girl with PMS half the time—" Draco shifted uncomfortably—"and you're always staring at me! Like you're plotting something," she added as an afterthought.  
  
Draco seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"Just leave me alone. Exams are coming up. I have no time for games. OWLs . . . oh, God, OWLs," she murmured.  
  
Ginny sunk back in her chair and put her head in her hands. Her head had started to throb almost instantly.  
  
"Weasley?" asked an unsure voice. Ginny moaned in response, her head sinking lower into her arms.  
  
"Shhhh . . . "the voice whispered. And Ginny neither protested nor moved away as two strong, lean arms propped her up and held her closely, a deep voice whispering soft reassurances in her ear, a strong hand rubbing her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco cooed in her ear. He loved the feel of her in his arms, and wished with all his might that he could make her feel the same. He would. He just needed time, time alone with her. And as he held his love, a plan formed slowly in his head.  
  
He picked her up carefully, her arms wrapped around her neck. She was crying, he could see, from the stress of everything—from the exams, all the hectic fever of the studying from the exams, and from him. He continued to whisper to her, and he doubted she even realized where she was. All he could feel was her arms around his neck, and the wetness of her tears as her face pressed against the front of his custom-made, fifty-Galleon robes.  
  
He stroked her hair and picked up her book bag, crammed with various texts. He walked through the library, oblivious to everyone around them. Luckily, as it was dinnertime, they were all but alone in the library, and the corridors were empty as well. He walked through to the entrance to Gryffindor, where he had visited a few of the Gryffindor girls whom he could never bed, his thoughts always on the redhead in his arms. He was just wondering how he could get through the portrait hole when he saw a pudgy boy just ahead of them. Excellent.  
  
"Longbottom!" he called out. The idiot jumped and turned around fearfully. Seventeen years old and the boy was still afraid of him.  
  
"What do you want, Mal-Malfoy?" he asked bravely. "Wait a minute—is that Ginny?"  
  
Malfoy ignored his question. "Tell me the password," he said belligerently, a sneer on his face.  
  
"Did you do something to her? Oh God, I'm getting Ron—"  
  
"NO!" yelled Malfoy, but he could do nothing with her in his arms. "Please, err, Neville," he said, his tone imploring. Longbottom looked shocked. "I promise to you I did not hurt her. Please, her brother would never believe me. You don't even have to tell me the password, just—" his pitch increased desperately—"let me in, and I promise I won't do anything. I just need to put her to bed; she's not feeling too well."  
  
"Why didn't you bring her to the hospital wing?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Draco hadn't thought of that. He thought quickly. "Exams are tomorrow, and I doubt she would want to be in the hospital wing during her exams; you know how Madam Pomfrey gets. She just needs rest. Now, Long—err, Neville, please."  
  
Neville sighed but nodded. He turned and whispered something to the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung open.  
  
Draco strode forward, Ginny in his arms and the bad still draped over his shoulder. He gave a brief nod to the boy behind him. "Thanks," he said shortly. Neville nodded and walked away quickly.  
  
Draco climbed through the hole and looked up at the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Knowing of the ancient spell placed on those stairs, and having been up the girls' stairs enough times to know how to counteract this spell, he whipped out his wand.  
  
"Eradico cautela priscus," he whispered. The stairs glowed an eerier blue before returning to their normal state. Draco climbed up these stairs and halted at the door to the fifth years' dormitory. He knocked, unsure, at the door.  
  
There was no answer. He walked in and, thankfully, there were no undergarments or, err, feminine products, in sight. He walked to the bed next to the table that had a picture of the whole Weasley family. Draco put Ginny's book bag down near the trunk of her bed and set her gently on top of it. He pulled up the blanket over her body and sighed.  
  
Draco stroked her face. She was already asleep. He drew the curtains around her bed. He walked out of Gryffindor Tower silently, not before remembering to whisper "restituo cautela priscus" to replace the charm on the girls' staircase.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Everybody: should I make it DEAN instead of HARRY who kisses Ginny in the night forcefully??  
  
I'm kind of pissed because I only got three reviews for this chapter 7, and I know I got a lot more hits for this story because I have that advance account thingy. But, hey, I don't write to get reviews; I write because I enjoy it. Reviews, of course, are greatly appreciated.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Comment on ANYTHING; in fact, I'd like it if you commented on one or a few aspects of this story rather than it as a whole. There are no asterisk thingies for this chapter. If you're confused about anything, just let me know.  
  
I'llhexyou – I was actually thinking about making Dean the one who's a jerk and kisses Ginny in the hallway, in the sixth chapter. Do you think I should change it? I might, I'll have to see . . .  
  
Madison27 – I hope this chappy is enough, because I know I haven't been having a lot of D/G action. It'll have to happen gradually, and I want this story to be long-drawn. Don't you hate stories where Draco and Ginny get together in three chapters?  
  
Dracoluver2009 – I hope this is awesome as well! And cool :-D  
  
Now, without further adieu, I give you . . . Coldplay! I love Chris Martin . . . **sigh**  
  
Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry You don't know how lovely you are  
  
I had to find you, tell you I need ya  
  
And tell you I set you apart  
  
Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
  
Oh lets go back to the start  
  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
  
Heads on a science apart  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
It's such a shame for us to part  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
  
Oh take me back to the start  
  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
  
Questions of science, science and progress  
  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
  
Oh and I rush to the start  
  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
  
Coming back as we are  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
  
I'm going back to the start  
  
--Coldplay, The Scientist 


	9. OWLs and Outbursts

Read A/N!  
  
Chapter 9: OWLs and Outbursts  
  
"Bugger," hissed Ginny as she tripped over the foot of her bed. She had woken up late. Again. Dammit, the fates were always against her.  
  
OWLs were today, and Ginny was absolutely petrified. Her Transfiguration OWL would be torture. Not to mention the fact that she still had that pounding headache from just yesterday.  
  
Ginny massaged her temples, groaning with exhaustion. She felt undeniably tired, and she felt like it had been days since she had been in the library, studying for her OWLs. She didn't even remember when she went to sleep the night before . . .  
  
The last thing she remembered was studying in the library for her Transfiguration and Charms OWLs. And then, and then she had talked to someone . . . a boy . . . was it Ron, or Harry? She couldn't pinpoint with whom she had talked the day before.  
  
Something in her mind refuted the theory that either Ron or Harry had spoken to her. It was someone who didn't know her too well.  
  
Perhaps if she saw him today she would realize who it was. Still, she never would find out how she got from the library to her room, or when she had finally succumbed to the grasps of slumber the night before.  
  
With these thoughts fresh in her mind, Ginny continued to frantically get ready. She could NOT be late. She just couldn't. It would mean the end of her career as a Mediwitch, and the end of HER if her mother found out . . .  
  
Ginny cursed silently as she found she was putting on her shirt backwards. She rearranged it and continued to get ready for the strenuous day that was looming ahead of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You'll do fine," said Colin, patting her back. "You're a brainiac. You'll get all Outstandings."  
  
Ginny sniggered. "I wish."  
  
Colin sighed. "I don't know what else to tell you. You're too damn humble for your own good!"  
  
"Hardly. Oh, look. There's Zabini." The dark-haired Slytherin boy was walking toward them with a slight swagger. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Colin colored immediately. "Oh. Uh, hi, Blaise."  
  
Blaise grinned. "Hey. Listen . . . I was just wondering—"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this intriguing conversation," said Ginny apologetically, "but, Colin, they just called your name."  
  
"Oh . . . ok. Um . . ."  
  
Ginny sighed and pushed him toward the door. "'You'll do fine. You're a brainiac,'" she mimicked him.  
  
Colin walked in, his shoulders squared, but Ginny could tell he was still reeling over the short but nevertheless effective "conversation" with Blaise.  
  
"So, you hang out a lot with Creevey?"  
  
Ginny looked at him with a start; she had almost forgotten he was there in her worry. "Yeah, he's my closest friend. Why?"  
  
Blaise sighed. "I was just thinking about . . . you know, stuff."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Err . . . what kind of stuff?"  
  
"Look, Weasley, is Creevey—"  
  
"Yes, Colin is gay," Ginny lowered her voice so no one would hear, "and yes, he's single, and yes, I'm pretty sure he'd say yes to a visit to Hogsmeade." She grinned at his startled face. "It's kinda obvious. All the sexual tension." Blaise smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Weasley, Virginia!"  
  
Ginny bit her lip as she wrung her hands, lost in thought.  
  
Blaise tapped her on the shoulder. "Err . . . Weasley . . ."  
  
Ginny blinked. "Oh!" she said before rushing into the exam room for her practical Transfiguration OWL.  
  
Ginny was shown to a small, secluded table in the back of the room. A man sitting at the table stood up and shook her hand warmly.  
  
"Hello, I am Dave Draney, and I will be your examiner today," said the kindly looking man. He was fairly old and withered looking, but graced with a smile that seemed to ease Ginny's tensed state . . . somewhat.  
  
"Hello," said Ginny with a tight smile. She wished she could be a bit friendlier to the benign man in front of her, but she was just too apprehensive about the examination.  
  
"Now, now, dear, don't be worried," said the man with a knowing, but comforting, smile. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." He patted her on the back.  
  
"Now, then," he said, conjuring a glass of water with a wave of his wand, "Would you care to Vanish this for me?"  
  
Ginny braced herself. "Yes," she said, gripping her wand tightly with determination. "Alright, then . . . Evanesco!"  
  
The glass of water immediately disappeared from the table.  
  
"Excellent!" said Draney, giving her a toothy grin. "Full marks."  
  
Ginny gave a sigh of relief and smiled back at the old man. "Thank you," she said breathlessly, the gracious smile etched on her face.  
  
"You're very welcome. Now, would you turn this box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into a Chocolate Frog for me?"  
  
Ginny nodded and prepared herself for what was looking to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were over. All her OWLs were finally over. Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, Potions, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts . . . all of it was over, and her fate was sealed . . . the results would be mailed in July . . .  
  
Oh, dear Merlin. Ginny was known to be a worrier, a neurotic, paranoid worrier, and was also a perfectionist. What would she do if she did not receive enough OWLs to become a Healer? She would simply die . . .  
  
It was Friday afternoon. Ginny had a blessed siesta from work, as classes and her exams were finally over. She was sitting on her bed, her head in her hands. Why did she have to be worrying like this? She was a good student. She would do fine . . . she would get what she deserved, after all that studying and hard work.  
  
Ginny lay down on her bed and sighed. What she wouldn't give for Outstanding OWLs for each class, but knew it was near impossible. It was eating away at her, the fact that her entire career could be determined over a set of exams that were spanned over a course of not even one week.  
  
Ginny felt and heard her stomach growl loudly. She had been too nervous and lacking an appetite in the morning to eat a breakfast, but now, she had to. She picked up a Muggle book she had been reading, Jane Eyre, and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
As she approached the Hall, she noticed that it was already packed to the limit with people. It was full of students, who were celebrating, no doubt, the end of exams. Great. How would she even be able to eat in this mob? Ginny was never one for crowds.  
  
Ginny turned and walked down to the entrance to the dungeons. She decided she wasn't going to bother battling with the crowds to get in the damn place. She was going to the kitchens.  
  
And, how did Virginia Weasley know where the entrance to the kitchens was, you might ask? Well, from spying on her freckled brother and his raven and chestnut-haired friends, of course.  
  
Ginny tickled the green pear and pulled the handle. Yay. There was no one in the kitchens save a few house elves. One in particular ran up to Ginny instantly.  
  
"Miss Weasley! Miss Weasley!" squeaked a house-elf wearing a pair of absolutely hideous socks. "How can Dobby help Miss?"  
  
"Hello, Dobby," said Ginny warmly. "I'm sorry to bother you—I mean, I know there's food up there but—there's an awful crowd—"  
  
"Nonsense, Miss!" he squeaked. "Dobby is very happy to serve Miss Weasley."  
  
"Alright, then," said Ginny briskly, "I want a plate of penne a la vodka with chicken and garlic bread with mozzarella, treacle fudge, butterbeer . . ." she continued on.  
  
At once, a bunch of house elves came rushing up to Ginny, bearing plates of pasta and dessert, and, of course, the butterbeer, among other foods.  
  
Ginny conjured a table and chairs for herself (high NEWT level, of course). She had always been adept at magic and had really no need to worry about her exams. But don't tell Ginny that.  
  
Ginny settled down and began to dig in. The food was always best when it was straight from the kitchens, and she savored the food, thinking blissfully that she wouldn't be disturbed. This, of course, was not the case.  
  
A tall boy with white-blond hair and a lean, muscular build strode through the door. He seemed to be in a towering rage.  
  
"Fucking crowds," he muttered, not seeming to notice Ginny. He started to yell belligerently. "Elves! Get me—" he broke off when he noticed Ginny, her plate nearly full, her fork hovering above her plate as she stared at him in shock.  
  
His demeanor seemed to soften instantaneously. He waked over to Ginny's table and sat down, Ginny's eyes never leaving him. Wait a minute . . . Something slowly dawned on Ginny.  
  
He was the one with whom she had been speaking in the library. He was the one with whom she had been aggravated. Maybe he could solve the mystery of how she got to her bed from the library, but right now, she didn't want him here.  
  
She closed her eyes momentarily before opening them and staring blandly at Malfoy. Why did he have to be here?  
  
"Hi," he said awkwardly. He looked at the various foods piled high near Ginny and quirked up an eyebrow. "Hungry?"  
  
"No," said Ginny sardonically. "I get a kick out of stuffing my face every day. You certainly do, at least."  
  
The same deep laugh she knew so well emanated from this boy sitting next to her. "I gather you noticed me witnessing the rather amusing spectacle."  
  
"'Course," muttered Ginny, looking down at her plate. Draco reached out a hand and tipped her chin up so she was staring into his grayish blue eyes. "Malfoy, did we talk in the library a week ago?"  
  
Malfoy let go of her chin abruptly. "What?"  
  
"Because I remembered on Monday that I had been in the library studying . . . I got mad at you for something . . ."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"And then I end up in my bed . . ."  
  
He looked closely at her. "Because I carried you."  
  
Ginny gaped at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
The reason Malfoy didn't want Ginny to know about the fight was because he didn't want to remind her of what made her mad—the following, the staring, etc. He didn't want her to get upset again, naturally. But he did want her to know that he had taken her up to her dorm.  
  
One might think Malfoy would want to keep this information from the clueless Ginny. But he had long since wanted to prove himself to her, to make him love her. What better way to show that he cared for her than the fact that he had gone all the way to Gryffindor Tower, up to her dorm, to make sure she was safe and sound?  
  
"Yeah," said Malfoy in what he hoped was an indifferent tone. "I took you up to your dorm."  
  
Ginny's face had the opposite reaction of what Malfoy had thought it would be. Her eyes blazed, her ears turned red, her lips tightened. She jumped up, nearly upsetting her plate of garlic bread, and hissed. "YOU—WENT—IN—MY—ROOM???"  
  
Malfoy stood up as well. "I only went to bring you up!" He laid a placating hand on her shoulder. "I didn't—"  
  
"Don't touch me! My-my under things might have been lying about, my private things—my diary—a guy went to my room—laid me on the BED for Merlin's sake—God, for all I know you might've done—done—"  
  
"I didn't do anything to you! I couldn't—please, Ginny," said Malfoy, taking her in his arms.  
  
Ginny backed away and eyed him readily. He seemed contrite enough. But it was the fact that he had said "Ginny" and not "Virginia" that had ultimately placated her.  
  
"Don't do it again," said Ginny quietly. "Don't go in my room again. Not—not that you'd want to, but . . . just don't. I-I appreciate it but don't. Ever." She sat back down in her seat softly, and Draco followed.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. "Wait a second. How the hell did you manage to get up the staircase?"  
  
Draco puffed up his chest. "I knew the spell to break the charm on the staircase. After all, I have been up many a girl's—" he cleared his throat and glanced at her. This was the wrong person to whom to be bragging.  
  
"Oh yes, I might've forgotten," said Ginny scathingly. "I have the man- whore of the Slytherin House—no, of all of Hogwarts—sitting right next to me."  
  
Draco had not, in fact, actually gotten far enough for actual intercourse. He could never bring himself to do it. His reputation was a combination of blackmail and bribery for the girls he had almost shagged.  
  
Ginny looked down. "I don't want to see you again," she whispered. "I have enough to deal with without you trying to taint me."  
  
"What?" asked Draco, bewildered. "What ARE you going on—"  
  
Ginny stood up and put her hands on her hips, her nostrils flared. If the situation weren't so solemn it might've been funny. "You're probably one of those arseholes who keep a journal of their conquests. You make me SICK."  
  
Draco just stared at her. He began to whisper softly, "I would never—I love—"  
  
"'Which virgin's pants did I get into today?'" Ginny snarled, not even hearing him. The house elves cowered in the corner. "'Which Slytherin whore did I manage to bed for the thousandth time?' 'Hmm, I think I'll break this one's purity this week, she's got the hottest arse—'"  
  
Draco shut her up by, yet again, covering her mouth with his own. This time she managed to push him away. She slapped him across the face with all the strength she had left in herself. Draco stepped back, his hand on his crimson, once-pale cheek, looking contrite. He opened his mouth to say something but Ginny shut him up with a glowering look of hate.  
  
Ginny didn't even bother to say anything this time. She darted away from the kitchens, Dobby calling hesitantly behind her, "Does Miss not like her food?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy finalized his plan that very night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Liked it? Hated it? So-so? Thinking about finding where I live so you can berate and kick me for posting such inane dialogue? FEEDBACK!  
  
For those of you wondering, the kidnapping will happen either in the next chappy or chappy 10.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
For now, I'm not changing the Harry thing because it'll take a lot of time. I might in the future, and I'll let you know.  
  
GothicFreak808 – this is sooner than normal! I hope you like it! Please Review!  
  
rutupatel – yeah, I tried to reflect how I feel about exams (especially history and bio—can you say UGH?) I'm one of those people who panic like crazy before exams, so I hope Ginny isn't too dramatic. Yeah, laptops don't work in Hogwarts! I always wondered, could Dumbledore charm Muggle objects to work there? I could never exist without my Internet! I MIGHT make it someone else who does the kissing, but no promises! Please review!!  
  
Aethonan – I know; practically every fic I've read has her suddenly becoming sexy and sultry and other crap like that, like 36-24-36, and I'm like "this is sooo not realistic!" Thanks about the taste in music! You listen to Coldplay and Evanescence? I love them!! Review please!  
  
Madison27 – she didn't actually faint; she was crying and then she fell asleep when Draco carried her. But yeah, it was all the stress; Ginny couldn't handle! ( Yeah I LOVE the scientist I know almost all the words! Come up to meet yaaaaa . . . Review please!  
  
I'llhexyou – I don't know what I'm going to do for sure, but I'll let you guys know. Review please!  
  
And nowwwwww Evanescence!!!!  
  
Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self-indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
Without the mask where will you hide  
  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
  
--Evanescence, Everybody's Fool 


	10. Enactment

YAY! I did ten whole chapters!!!!!!  
  
Read A/N!  
  
Chapter 10: Enactment  
  
"Giiiiiiiiiinny!" called Ron up the stairs. "Get your arse down here! You're going to be late!"  
  
Ginny almost tripped on the stairs as she ran down them hastily. "Sorry Ron," she said breathlessly. "I couldn't find my stupid left shoe." Ron rolled his eyes at this. "Just let me say good-bye to one of my Ravenclaw friends."  
  
It was the end of the school year, finally. No more eating in the Great Hall, whizzing by on her broomstick on the Quidditch pitch, or making snide remarks about Snape behind his back with her friends. Well, at least for two months. She was going to be a sixth year! And her brother was going to be in his seventh, along with his friends . . . it seemed so unreal.  
  
Next year would be the last time she'd go on the train with her brother. She would be going alone the year after that. Despite her brother's hot-headedness, she knew she would miss him and the way his ears always turned red when Hermione was around . . .  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, Ginny, we're gonna miss the train—"  
  
"Thanks, Ron, love you!" shouted Ginny as she rushed by her brother out the portrait hole. Ron's ears turned red and he started to mumble incoherently to himself.  
  
"Hey Ron," said Hermione, coming up behind him. "Where's Ginny?"  
  
Ron shifted his feet. "She was just, you know, saying good-bye to some of her friends . . ."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione. She smiled at Ron and he blushed. Hermione furrowed her brows at this peculiar behavior.  
  
This was, of course, NOT typical Ron-like behavior. Ron never blushed. The truth was, his "feelings" for Hermione had increased greatly over the year, bossiness, know-it-all-ness, bushy hair, and all. He would never admit it to himself . . . it took a certain younger Weasley to pry a bit of his feelings for her out of him, some at least.  
  
"So, Hermione," said Ron, finally looking up from his shifting feet, "what are you doing over the summer?"  
  
That was all the introduction Hermione needed. Her eyes brightened. "Oh, I'm . . ." and she launched into a discussion about how she was going to Cairo to examine some of the ancient wizarding artifacts there, and how it would be so exciting, and such a great learning opportunity, and how she couldn't wait, etcetera, etcetera.  
  
A small smile graced Ron's features. He stared intently at Hermione, nodding here and there, unusually attentive for him. But if you asked him a minute later to reiterate what she had said, he could not repeat one word back. He was too busy watching the way her eyes would brighten and she would jump up and down and smile happily when she talked . . . he simply had to slap himself. He was turning into one of those lovesick idiots.  
  
The problem was, it was just so easy to get into fights with her. They had gotten into at least forty-nine fights in the past year, and all over stupid stuff, like homework or Quidditch. They were practically total opposites. What was that Muggle saying? Opposites attract? Right . . . he just wished she felt the same way. He just wished that he could—  
  
"Ron, what are you going to do this summer, then?"  
  
"Oh, you know, same old, same old . . ." Thinking about Hermione, eating like a cow, thinking about Hermione, playing Quidditch, thinking about Hermione, having the usual chaos when Fred and George come for the summer, thinking about Hermione . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny smiled to herself as she walked towards the Ravenclaw dorm. She and Padma had been good friends since the beginning of the year, since they had stumbled upon the same book in the library and had practically wrestled each other for it. Afterwards, they realized how alike they were, and struck up a friendship, despite House rivalries. Ginny didn't believe in that sort of stuff. Well, except for the malignant Slytherins.  
  
In her excitement in seeing her friend, Ginny didn't notice a certain someone in the shadows.  
  
She walked down a flight of steps to the entrance of the Ravenclaw House. Damn. She had forgotten that she needed the password to visit Padma. She was just about to knock on the portrait when it suddenly swung out.  
  
"Hi," said a voice uncertainly. Terry Boot. Ginny sighed. A number of people, including Padma, were staying at Hogwarts to take a later train. Why did one of them have to be him? This boy was always known for being unbelievably timid and believing everyone was out to get him. "Will you let me in, Terry?" Terry squinted at her. "Please?"  
  
"I don't think I should," said Terry suspiciously. "How do I know you aren't here to get some of the Ravenclaw House secrets, or—"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes exasperatedly and cut him off. "It's the end of the year, Boot. The train is probably leaving in . . ." she checked her watch. "Half an hour. Leave it alone. Let me in."  
  
Terry shook his head vigorously. "No, I won't."  
  
Ginny glared at Terry. "I just want to see Padma! So, Boot, why don't you take your wand and shove it up your—"  
  
"Ginny!" cried Padma, running out of the portrait hole and up to her friend. She hugged Ginny excitedly. "I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
Ginny grinned, grateful that she would finally be let in. "Hey, Padma!" she said, hugging back. "I'm so sorry, all the stress of OWLs, you know, but I should've found time—"  
  
"Nonsense," said Padma, waving it away as she stepped back. "My little Ginny has grown! Both this way—" she raised one hand up, palm down in the air, as in height—"and this way." She had a mischievous smile on her face as she put her hands in front of her chest, indicating her . . .bust?  
  
"Padma!" Ginny admonished, slapping her friend over the head playfully and glancing at Terry. He was by the side, staring at them, entranced. She rolled her eyes, took Padma by the hand, and led her into the still open portrait hole, Terry following. He sat down on one of the big, comfy blue couches and stared off into space. ~ What a weird kid, ~ Ginny thought.  
  
Ginny went to the sixth-year girls' dorm, Padma on her heels, and opened the doors. Here she saw the five beds blanketed in blue and the posters of Chris Martin (muggle singer, Padma was half-blood) that she knew so well. She sat down on Padma's bed and continued their discussion.  
  
"It's not true, you know," said Ginny casually, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. "About the, err, growth." She blushed.  
  
Ginny continued on. "I mean, it doesn't bother me so much anymore. I've pretty much resigned myself to the fact that I'll never get breasts. It's not a big deal."  
  
"Well," said Padma mischievously, with a twinkle in her eye, "it's not as if guys haven't been noticing you. Or, well A guy."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrow. "If you're talking about Harry, you can have him—"  
  
"No, no," said Padma. "After the way he treated my sister at the Yule Ball?"  
  
Ginny giggled. "That was over two years ago!"  
  
"Yeah, well," said Padma grudgingly, "I'm not one for forgetting."  
  
"So," said Ginny eagerly, leaning forward in her chair, "who is it that seems to have, ah . . . noticed me?"  
  
Padma gave her a little smile. "Surely you know!"  
  
"I wouldn't ask if I didn't, Padma!"  
  
"Well, he's always staring at you . . . a certain blonde-haired Slytherin who has previously never looked your way—"  
  
"Malfoy? Not him again! He doesn't—"  
  
"He's always looking at you with this . . . longing."  
  
"Yeah, longing to—to eat me, or something sordid like—"  
  
Padma started to giggle hysterically. For someone so smart, she sure acted immature at times. Ginny smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Eat you!" she shrieked, rolling on the bed.  
  
Ginny stared at her, halfway between bemused and amused. "You find the weirdest things funny. That didn't come out right. I didn't mean EAT—"  
  
"But that's what you said. Anyway, back to Malfoy."  
  
Ginny sighed. "What about the slimy Slytherin?"  
  
Padma frowned. "You know, the truth is, he is an arrogant, spoiled little rich boy, but he's always so nice to you, from what I've seen, or at least, civil. And he IS pretty cute."  
  
"Looks don't matter half as much as—"  
  
"Never said they did. But that doesn't mean you can't think he's hot."  
  
"I love your logic, Padma."  
  
"That's why I'm in Ravenclaw. Anyways, it's obvious Malfoy has a thing for you. Why, I honestly don't know."  
  
Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's probably just plotting something, like he wants to impregnate me. Or maybe he's planning to kidnap me for some weird Death Eater plan—win my confidence, then he'll STRIKE!"  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ginny continued. "Malfoy would never like me. He'd only like hot, curvy, sexy blonde Slytherins—if there ARE any. You could hardly call Pansy Parkinson hot."  
  
"She looks like she has a black eye from all that eye makeup!"  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
"Think about it. Malfoy would only think they're hot and want to lay them, but this is deeper. No 'ffense, Gin, but you're not exactly HOT—"  
  
"Preaching to the choir here, Pad."  
  
"What I mean is I can tell he feels something for you, and it's definitely not lust."  
  
Ginny stared at Padma disbelievingly. "What are you smoking?"  
  
Padma narrowed her eyes and adopted her stern south Indian accent that always caused Ginny bouts of hysteria. She pursed her lips, her eyes radiating with false wrath, and started to yell in loud tones, shaking her finger and baring her teeth. Ginny was nearly falling off the bed with laughter when she happened to glance at her watch.  
  
"Shit!" she yelled. "The train is leaving in two minutes! Bye, Pad, love you!"  
  
Ginny hugged and kissed her friend hurriedly on the cheek and ran off out the Ravenclaw portrait hole.  
  
Ginny practically ran back to Gryffindor dorm. She was such an idiot! She had forgotten her luggage up in her dorm. Now she would have to drag her trunk down, and her broom, and her owl . . . damn!  
  
Ginny quickened her pace and looked at her watch frantically. Less than a minute left until the train would depart. She would have to take a later train if she missed this one, and no one would be there to receive her. She would have to take the Knight Bus, and she hated that bus. All that rocking and jumping made her stomach turn.  
  
Ginny was so busy practically sprinting to Gryffindor dorm when she smacked right into someone. She looked up and was face-to-face with the last person she would want to talk to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There she was. She was finally coming out of the portrait whole. He could finally put his plan into action.  
  
His parents were gone for the summer. They were going to France for rest and relaxation, or some such shit. He would be alone in the Manor for two whole months. And he knew exactly how he would occupy his time.  
  
He followed her, still, down a flight of steps to what appeared to be the Ravenclaw dorm entrance. There he saw her converse briefly with a dark-haired boy. Anger undulated in his chest. She was his, only his. Who did this git think he was, talking to her so casually like that?  
  
He heard her tell the boy to shove something up his . . . probably ass. Huh. Colorful. She had spunk.  
  
A pretty Indian girl came running out, hugging her. He wished he were the girl. Well, not exactly.  
  
The girl indicated something, and she slapped her over the head. He laughed silently to himself. Yes, it was true she had no bust, but it was not like he ever really noticed. He loved her for HER. And he needed to prove that. Whether or not his plan would have the desired effect—he didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't bear to have her go home over the summer and find new ways to hate him. He couldn't bear to not be able to see her eat, walk, and talk for two whole months. This was the only way he knew how, with everyone going home over the summer and no contact for two months. He couldn't write; she would probably tear up the letters, or wouldn't believe him. No, this was the best way.  
  
The girls went into the portrait hole, followed by the boy, closing it silently behind them. He would have to wait. The train she was taking would leave in less than twenty-five minutes. He sank into the shadows and waited for her to come out. He would wait forever if he had to.  
  
Ten minutes had passed, and she had still come out. She would be late for her train! Actually, not really. It's not as if she would be getting a chance to actually BOARD the train . . . but he was getting ahead of himself.  
  
There was not much to his plan, in actuality. It would be a clean-cut, effortless carrying out. He would not use his wand to restrain her; it was a much more satisfying feeling to have her in his arms, alive and conscious, fighting no doubt, when he was enacting his plan. Then again, his girl was extremely unpredictable. Half the time, she was this sweet, innocent, naïve girl, and the other half, she was . . . spunky, for lack of a better word. She didn't let anyone walk over her. And that was one of the many things he loved about her. He had long ago told himself not to lose control, not to go into creepy stalker mode, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. Thinking about the humongous breach between their families and how, in the real world, there would be no remote chance of them being together, made him want to pull his hair in frustration.  
  
There she was. She was coming out of the Ravenclaw portrait hole, looking flustered, which was understandable, since the train would depart in a matter of seconds. She started running and he made to follow her, walking in front of her so that he would be able to catch her off guard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't have time for you now," Ginny snapped exasperatedly. She glanced at her watch. The train was leaving now! She tried to push the boy away but he caught her arm and gazed at her intensely with a freaky smile. It was, needless to say, very freaky.  
  
"Virginia—"  
  
"It's Ginny, and I'm late, if you haven't noticed, and not very much in the mood for a friendly gab right about now. I need to get to Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh, you don't need to worry about that."  
  
Ginny stared into Draco's gray eyes, and saw a flicker of something very triumphant in their depths. She shook her head and tried to pull away, but Draco yelled something that made her fly back against the wall.  
  
Draco picked up Ginny's wand, having successfully disarmed the girl. Ginny slid back up the wall, extremely wary. She didn't like this feeling of helplessness. She knew that she could hex him to oblivion with her wand before he could say "Honeydukes", but without her wand, she was powerless. Despite her abnormal strength, she was no match for the male Slytherin Seeker. She tried not to think about this as she pushed her head back, staring at him defiantly, her arms folded.  
  
"Give me back my wand," she said calmly.  
  
"You won't be needing it," he said. He twirled it between his fingers.  
  
Ginny began to get desperate. The train was most certainly leaving as of this minute, but if she was lucky, her brother could've stalled it, realizing she wasn't there. She needed to get out of here, fast.  
  
She decided to just knee him in the groin, not caring about the circumstances. She strode up to him, planning to get over with this quickly, when he grabbed her waist, squeezing it almost painfully, and slapped his hand tightly over her mouth, restraining her muffled shouts. He dragged her to a passageway out of the castle, with her struggling and kicking and punching and scratching and biting (and kneeing) to no avail. He dragged her to a passageway of which he knew well and walked off the Hogwarts grounds, careful to be discreet. As soon as he was away from Hogwarts, he Disapparated with a crack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Pleeease REVIEW!! PLEEEEEASE? Did you like it or love it or hate it or despise it or think it was mediocre or think it was crap that should be buried with me deep in the grave? Tell me!! Long reviews are expressly appreciated! :o)  
  
rutupatel – poor draco! I know, half of me feels bad for him about the whole unrequited love thing, but another just wants to slap him for forcing himself on Ginny. My opinion of him in this fic also varies within this chapter. His plan . . . is actually in the summary, though you can tell it with this chapter. Review PWEASE!!!  
  
IceCristal – yes, thank you! That happens in sooo many fics it makes me go "ARGH!" and just irks me. It's so unrealistic, though I did make Draco a bit OOC in this fic. Review PWEASE!!!  
  
Dracoluver2009 – yeah he is bad, but better when with Ginny. Still a bit freaky-stalker-ish, but hopefully he'll get over it. Review PWEASE!!!  
  
Madison27 – yes he did!! He forced himself on her! I don't want to make him a bad person in this fic, but I think if I use the excuse "blinded by his love for Ginny" I could get away with the whole stalker thing . . . LoL. Review PWEASE!!!  
  
Numbluver – thanx, and I hope this is soon enough! Review PWEASE!!!  
  
And now, Coldplay . . . I love them, if you haven't figured that out already! :o)  
  
You said I'm gonna buy this place and burn it down  
  
I'm gonna put it six feet underground  
  
I'm gonna buy this place and watch it fall  
  
Stand here beside me, baby, in the crumbling walls  
  
Oh I'm gonna buy this place and start a fire  
  
Stand here until I fill all your heart's desires  
  
Because I'm gonna buy this place and see it burn  
  
And do back the things it did to you in return  
  
You said I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war  
  
If you can tell me something worth fighting for  
  
Oh and I'm gonna buy this place is what I said  
  
Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head  
  
Honey, all the movements you're starting to make  
  
See me crumble and fall on my face  
  
And I know the mistakes that I've made  
  
See it all disappear without a trace  
  
And they call as they beckon you on  
  
They say start as you need to go on  
  
Said I'm gonna buy this place and see it go  
  
Stand here beside me baby; watch the orange glow  
  
Some will laugh, and some just sit and cry  
  
You just sit down there, and you wonder why  
  
So meet me by the bridge  
  
Meet me by the lane  
  
When am I gonna see that pretty face again  
  
Oh meet me on the road  
  
Meet me where I said  
  
Blame it all upon a rush of blood to the head  
  
--Coldplay, A Rush of Blood to the Head 


	11. Hullabaloo and Confusion

Read A/N!  
  
Chapter 11: Hullabaloo and Confusion  
  
"I can't believe this," said Ron. "The train's gonna leave in two minutes and she's not here!"  
  
They had boarded the train some ten-odd minutes ago and had waited patiently for Ginny. Ron had looked throughout the train, calling for his sister, but to no avail: she wasn't on the train. And besides, Ron knew that Ginny would come to him to tell him where she was sitting first; she always did.  
  
"Relax, Ron," soothed Hermione. "I'm sure she's just delayed. You said she was saying good-bye to some of her friends, right? She'll be here."  
  
"Yes, but when?" Ron muttered. "I have half a mind to walk up to that castle and just—"  
  
"You know she, not to mention you, would just get more delayed," argued Harry reasonably. "You'd probably end up arguing again. Just wait."  
  
"You know, just in case," said Hermione, "you should ask the driver to halt the train for a few minutes, in case she doesn't come right away."  
  
"Good idea," said Ron. He stood up, slid the compartment door open, strode out, and slid the door shut.  
  
Hermione and Harry waited for a few more minutes, Hermione's bushy hair the only visible thing above a book (Hermione reading a book? shock!), and Harry picking his nose quite enthusiastically.  
  
Harry was staring at a particularly interesting piece of snot when Ron came in again. "He said he'd wait, but only for a few minutes. I don't care what you said, Harry. I'm going back in the castle to look for her." And with that he ran out the compartment and out the door of the train.  
  
Hermione sighed. She looked up to see Harry with his face scrunched up, finger stuck up his nose. Not a particularly good sight.  
  
"Digging for gold, Harry?" she asked, looking amused, her eyebrow raised.  
  
"What? Oh—no," Harry blushed and snapped his finger down. "Err—ahem."  
  
Ron ran frantically up to the Gryffindor dorms. He hoped to God that the train wouldn't leave without him. He had to look for her. For some reason, an odd sense of foreboding had risen up in him.  
  
He stopped, breathing heavily, hoping to catch a glimpse of his younger sister so he wouldn't have to go up the girls' dorm. He sighed, seeing this wasn't going to happen, and ran up the girls' staircase, making sure to brace his feet on the sides of the slide so he would not slip down. He opened the door to the fifth years' dorm gingerly.  
  
"Gin?" He said quietly. He opened the door all the way and stared. Ginny's luggage stared back at him.  
  
"What the hell?" he muttered, closing the door. This was absurd. The train should've left ten minutes ago, and her luggage was STILL in her dorm.  
  
Wait a minute. She said she was going to visit some friends, right? That meant . . . Padma. Bracing himself for the worst (bad memories with that girl), he slid down the slide that was once a staircase and made his way to the Ravenclaw dorm.  
  
He nearly dashed to the Ravenclaw dorm. He couldn't fathom what was stalling Ginny. Why wasn't she on the train? She was normally never late. She always was telling him how important it was to be punctual . . .  
  
He ran up to the portrait hole and pounded on the portrait, oblivious to its occupant. Yells sounded from the other side, and then footsteps.  
  
The portrait swung open. "What?" said a tan-skinned, black-haired girl irritably.  
  
"Hi, Padma," said Ron, looking everywhere but at her.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Why aren't you on the train, where you should be?"  
  
"Look, Padma, I really am sorry for how I treated you two years ago at the Yule Ball, but that's not important right now. I had to ask you something. It's about Ginny."  
  
Padma raised an eyebrow. "You stalled an entire train just so you could ask a question about Ginny? Why don't you just ask her on the train?"  
  
"That's the problem." Ron ran his hair through his hair exasperatedly. "She's not ON the train. I can't find her. I even went up to her room, and her luggage was still there."  
  
Padma widened her eyes. "She left more than ten minutes ago, Ron. She looked at her watch and realized she was late. She nearly tripped trying to get there in time."  
  
Ron opened his mouth. Padma bit her lip and interrupted anything he might've started to say.  
  
"You really can't do anything about it now. The train should be leaving soon, and you shouldn't stall it any longer. Go on the train, and send a note to both your mother and Dumbledore, asking him to search the castle. I'm sure he could do it in two seconds, but his office is like—"  
  
"Three floors from here. Yeah, I know," said Ron. "I'm sure she's fine. Just typical Ginny. Probably got lost . . . even though she's been here for five years. I should probably be going. Well, thanks, Padma."  
  
He walked away hastily, and Padma sighed. "Anytime," she said, before closing the portrait door with a snap.  
  
A blur of images. A sudden pain. Fighting. Something was wrong. She struggled to regain consciousness.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes.  
  
Where was she? She sat up and looked around frantically as she rubbed her arms, covered with various bruises. The she looked at her wrists and gasped. There were red hand marks on them.  
  
A part of her didn't want to realize that something WAS wrong, that this was not just a weird dream. The bruises on her arms were real, however surreal they seemed.  
  
She glanced around as she took in her surroundings. She was on a bed in a quite well furnished room. The bed's curtains were drawn back, and she could make out, through her bleary eyes, a dresser, shiny hardwood floors, deep scarlet walls, a window with the drapes blocking all but a sliver of yellow-white sunlight, and a door at the opposite side of the room.  
  
She stood up and was about to go through the door, when she started to think. Ginny was not stupid. Wherever she was, whatever had happened to her, she couldn't take the chance of going out there before assessing the situation.  
  
She rubbed her stomach, grimacing. She must've not eaten in hours. There was a horrible emptiness there, and sure enough, it emitted a loud growl.  
  
Ginny groaned and wished she could get some food in her stomach. She was still, however, overcome by bouts of fear. Why was she here?  
  
Ginny lay down on the bed as a tear rolled down her face. She wiped it away angrily, berating herself for being weak. She curled on her side and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Someone was chasing her. She ran through the Forbidden Forest, frantic. She had to get out of here, yet some strange, invisible force was willing her to stay. Did she want to stay, she wondered? Nevertheless, she plunged on.  
  
She darted through thick, dense clumps of trees. The footsteps were getting nearer, closer, louder. She heard them pound behind her.  
  
THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD . . .   
  
Ginny woke up with a start and sat up. It was dark, twilight being passed what must have been hours ago. Someone was pounding on the door. She clutched the front of her shirt, frightened. She opened her mouth but only a small, inaudible squeak came out. She licked her lips and was about to get up and hide when the door burst open.  
  
She couldn't make put who it was. The hall was bright behind the person, and the room around her was dark, so the face was shadowed. The person was carrying what seemed to be a tray. The door closed with a snap and Ginny scrambled off the bed, stubbing her toe on the bedside table.  
  
As Ginny cursed, she heard an oddly recognizable chuckle. She furrowed her eyebrows, not seeing who it was in the pitch black.  
  
The tray was set down. A word was muttered, a swishing sound, and a few bright torches on the wall, fires burning, lit the room.  
  
Where was the person? Ginny frowned. Then someone came out of the shadows and she felt her legs give out beneath her.  
  
He caught her before she hit the ground, and brought her up, but she was far from grateful. She struggled, stepping on his foot with all her strength.  
  
"Ow!" he yelled, releasing her.  
  
Ginny scrambled away from him, gasping for breath. Her heart thudded almost wildly in her chest, and she could almost feel the blood coursing through her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, wanting to cry.  
  
His white-blond hair glimmered in the firelight. His eyes reflected, almost ironically, the yellow-orange fire. He walked toward Ginny, trying to pull her into his arms, and she screamed bloody murder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled almost hysterically.  
  
"You can scream all you want. No one but a few house elves will hear you. And by the way, I brought you some dinner." Ginny's glance flickered to a table laden with a full, three-course meal. Her stomach grumbled and her mouth watered. He leered at her.  
  
Ginny stared at the crazy Slytherin boy. She could feel the fear engulf her as she stared into his oddly intense eyes.  
  
She backed away from him and felt a hard wall behind her. He walked slowly up to her and she turned her head away, grimacing. What would he do to her?  
  
"Relax," he whispered, his arms straight, his hands on either side of her. He leaned in, but instead of kissing her, he stroked her cheek letting his hand travel to her hair. He tucked a few stray strands behind her ear. She flinched and he drew back.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way," he said.  
  
"It didn't have to be any way." Ginny stared at him, not understanding.  
  
"You are still clueless," he chuckled. She flew around, trying to get away, and tripped over the bed, falling back over it. He leaned over, staring at her hungrily.  
  
"No!" she screamed, covering herself with her arms. A tear slid down her face and she hastened away from him, still on the bed.  
  
"You can't do this," she said frantically. She stood up, looking around for a weapon, but could see none.  
  
Draco laughed. How could he be so callous? "Don't worry, little Ginny," he said. "I'm not going to force you to do anything."  
  
"Like hell you aren't!"  
  
"I've told you before and I'll tell you again: I'm not out for that, and you ought to know that by now."  
  
"Oh, and I supposed kidnapping me is supposed to give me this improved impression of you?"  
  
Ginny started to rave. "I bet your father is in on this, and maybe . . . You-Know-Who! That's it, I'm going to be a sacrifice . . . you're going to rape me, then sacrifice a virgin!"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "If I raped you, you wouldn't still be technically a virgin, at least in dear old Voldemort's eyes, now would you?"  
  
Ginny glared. "Let me out."  
  
"Not until you see reason."  
  
"Reason!" said Ginny hysterically. "Reason is what brought you to drag me away from Hogwarts, to kidnap me, to do THIS?" She raised her arms to show the bruises.  
  
"I'm sorry—"  
  
"It's a little too late for that! Let me go, and I won't tell anyone."  
  
Draco raised his wand and uttered a healing spell. The bruises and red marks on her wrists evaporated, not a trace left. She didn't dare say thank you. He did them to her, and if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have these bruises or be here in the first place.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to lure me in so you can take my purity. Let me tell you something, you freaking psychotic—pervert," Draco shook with suppressed laughter and that only further provoked her, "I am not some stupid naive girl you can just bed. I am not going to be a good lay. I'd rather die." She stood defiantly, not letting him know about how frightened she was that he WOULD force her and would not give her the option of death.  
  
He walked toward her and hugged her, placing his cheek on her shoulder. She didn't struggle this time, but only stiffened.  
  
"You'll see my reason," he whispered. He tugged her closer and Ginny gasped.  
  
Something hard was poking her in her mid-region. Was that a wand? Was Draco trying to hex her? She jumped back and he stared back at her guiltily.  
  
"You don't know what you do to me," he told her. "In both senses." The gray eyes were too intense; she had to look away, but she felt herself looking back.  
  
As her gaze traveled down his body, she realized what hard, long thing had been poking her. She gasped and covered her mouth, extremely uncomfortable, and shut her eyes.  
  
"Hey, I'm a guy," he said defensively. "It's only to be expected."  
  
A/N: So, liked it, hated it, blah blah blah? FEEDBACK!!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
theragingquiet – yes, he certainly is! I'm on your top three?? I suck! No LoL j/k  
  
rutupatel – yeah when I saw "patel" I knew you were Indian!! :o) I hope this chappie was up to par!  
  
Alexandra – I know what you mean! It's so annoying when Ginny's weak . . . I love the freaky thing too!! I purposely made her clueless, I hope it's not too unrealistic!!  
  
Madison27 – hope you liked it! And the kidnapping thing was in the summary :o)  
  
KaliLestrange – is your real name Kali?? That's a Hindu god! LoL my mom always calls me Kali when I get mad b/c I wear black eyeliner and Kali is an angry "mother" god! Hope you liked the story!  
  
H.S – hope this is enough!  
  
Haven Bloodcrow – I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! Hope you liked it!  
  
Numbluver – I haven't updated in 2 weeks, so sorry!  
  
I love chris martin!!!!!!!!!  
  
Come on, oh my star is fading  
  
And I swerve out of control  
  
If I, if I'd only waited  
  
I'd not be stuck here in this hole  
  
Come here, oh my star is fading  
  
And I swerve out of control  
  
And I swear, I waited and waited  
  
I've got to get out of this hole  
  
But time is on your side, it's on your side, now  
  
Not pushing you down, and all around  
  
It's no cause for concern  
  
Come on, oh my star is fading  
  
And I see no chance of release  
  
And I know I'm dead on the surface  
  
But I am screaming underneath  
  
And time is on your side, it's on your side, now  
  
Not pushing you down, and all around  
  
No it's no cause for concern  
  
Stuck on the end of this ball and chain  
  
And I'm on my way back down again  
  
Stood on the edge, tied to the noose  
  
Sick to the stomach  
  
You can say what you mean  
  
But it won't change a thing  
  
I'm sick of the secrets  
  
Stood on the edge, tied to the noose  
  
And you came along and you cut me loose  
  
You came along and you cut me loose  
  
You came along and you cut me loose  
  
--Coldplay, Amsterdam 


	12. Helplessness

Read A/N!  
  
.  
  
Chapter 12: Helplessness  
  
.  
  
Ron jumped onto the train. "I couldn't find her."  
  
.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. "You couldn't find Ginny?"  
  
.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, passing a hand over his eyes and sighing heavily. "I spoke with Padma. She supposedly left the Ravenclaw dorm ten minutes ago, in a rush to get on the train. But her luggage is still in her dorm room."  
  
.  
  
"You shouldn't have been up in the girls' dorm!" reprimanded Hermione, looking scandalized. "It's private!"  
  
.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not as if I was looking in to peep on you, Hermione!" After a second, his face flushed crimson, realizing what he said. It would have been quite amusing, had the situation been less serious.  
  
.  
  
Harry stood up. "I'm going to find her." His fists were clenched and his bright green eyes were suddenly dark and unreadable.  
  
.  
  
"Don't be an ass, Harry," Ron said, looking upward as though asking for help. "The train's leaving as of . . ." the ground began moving out under their feet— "now, actually."  
  
.  
  
Harry cursed, and Ron gave him an odd look. "It doesn't matter anyway, for the most part. We'll send an owl to Dumbledore, asking him to do a quick search of the castle, and then Ginny can take the next train. She can take the Knight Bus home, but I doubt she'll want to, what with the spanking from Mum that'll be awaiting her. And causing us all this worry, I'd even say she might deserve it."  
  
.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and began to read Hogwarts, a History, for the thirteen hundredth time.  
  
.  
  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore pressed the tips of his fingers together and stared off moodily into space. He could sense that something was amiss.  
  
.  
  
He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and contrary to popular belief, he wasn't crazy. You could call him . . . eccentric, as well as extremely perceptive, but not crazy. Never crazy.  
  
.  
  
Something was wrong in this castle, something pertaining to one of his students. He could . . . sense it. You see, Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore knew everything. He was all seeing, all . . . knowing.  
  
.  
  
One could almost envision him, looking into a crystal globe, his eyes eerily magnified by his half-moon glasses, spying on two lovers entwined in the Astronomy Tower, grinning with glee and laughing maniacally, hissing "My preciousss . . ."  
  
.  
  
Erm. But we won't go there. Besides, Albus was a pretty nice guy. Despite the whole lying-to-Harry-for-five-years-and-indirectly-causing-the-death-of- a-beloved-ex-convict thing . . .  
  
.  
  
Anyway!  
  
.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the window with a sigh. It was coming. Oh, yes, there it was: the owl.  
  
.  
  
He opened his window and the little owl (looking like a feathered ball) flew in, looking harried, but immensely proud. It stuck out a claw with a letter sloppily attached to it. Dumbledore took the letter, smiling and patting Pigwidgeon. He sat down at his desk, unfolded the letter, and began to read:  
  
.  
  
Dear (here something was scratched out, that looked suspiciously like "Mr.") Headmaster,  
  
I am writing this letter on behalf of my sister, Ginny. She seems to be . . . lost in the castle. Whatever the case is, we're getting a little worried. Would you please do a quick search of the castle and tell her to get (another something was scratched out, looking like "her ass") onto the next train? Thanks!  
  
Best regards, Ron Weasley  
  
.  
  
Albus shook his head. The boy did not know how to write a letter.  
  
.  
  
But now, his nagging suspicions were confirmed. He rose and crossed over to one of his many cabinets. This one was a special one, used to hold precious magic artifacts. Dumbledore opened the cabinet and drew out a rectangular map, about one foot long and nine inches wide. He crossed back to his desk and set the map down.  
  
.  
  
The map just happened to be a rather extensive map encompassing all of Hogwarts and the passages leading out of it. It even happened to be more extensive than the Marauder's Map, of which Dumbledore knew very well. Instead of moving dots already on the map, however, one needed to use a wand and a specific spell to locate a person or animal.  
  
.  
  
Dumbledore placed the tip of his wand on the very center of the map.  
  
.  
  
"Aperio Virginia Weasley," he whispered. The map vibrated a bit, before lying still. After a few moments, it glowed bright red.  
  
.  
  
Dumbledore acknowledged this grimly. No moving dot had appeared showing her location. When the map glowed red, it meant the person in question was not in residence. Miss Weasley was not in the castle. He sighed and began to write a letter to Molly Weasley.  
  
.  
  
A knock came on the compartment door.  
  
.  
  
Hermione didn't even look up from her book. Harry stared absently into space, still digging for gold. Ron, however, frowned.  
  
.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked. A muffled reply came back, and Ron rolled his eyes. "Just come in already!"  
  
.  
  
The door slid open. "Hey, guys," said the Irish seventeen-year-old.  
  
.  
  
Seamus sauntered in and took a seat next to Hermione, boldly putting an arm around her while she shifted around uncomfortably. She glanced at Ron, who was lost in fury. He was glaring at them, and if looks could kill, they'd both be dead before you could say "JEALOUS!!"  
  
.  
  
"So," Ron seethed. "So."  
  
.  
  
"So?" asked Seamus confusedly.  
  
.  
  
"So!" screamed Ron before stomping angrily out of the compartment.  
  
.  
  
Seamus looked bewildered, Hermione uncomfortable, and Harry, curious, as though watching an interesting spectacle.  
  
.  
  
They heard more stomping, coming towards the door. Ron came in, breathing heavily, and slamming the door behind him, while Hermione and Seamus flinched.  
  
.  
  
"So. Are you two . . . 'together'?" questioned Ron, being sure to use hand quotations with the word "together."  
  
.  
  
"No," Hermione said hurriedly at the same time Seamus said "Yes." Seamus glanced at Hermione, looking deeply hurt. Hermione hastened to reassure him.  
  
.  
  
"What I mean to say is," she said, glancing at Seamus, "we're not . . . OFFICIALLY together, um . . ." Hermione looked at Ron's red face, "for now."  
  
.  
  
Seamus stared at Ron, as if having a sudden revelation. "Ohhhh . . ." he said, smirking suddenly. "Well, she's mine," he said, drawing Hermione close. She cringed, looking sheepishly at Ron while his face blossomed red.  
  
.  
  
Hermione laid a hand on Seamus, looking at him beseechingly. "I think it would be best if you left," she said softly.  
  
.  
  
Seamus stared at her, confused. "But—"  
  
.  
  
Hermione stood up. "NOW, please."  
  
.  
  
Seamus looked first at Hermione, then Ron. Without a second glance at her, he stomped out, slamming the door behind him as Ron had before.  
  
.  
  
"So, what's up?" Harry asked innocently, not noticing the tension between his two friends. They stood face to face, glaring at each other.  
  
.  
  
"You," seethed Hermione, clenching her fist as though longing to hit him squarely in the eye, "had NO RIGHT to treat my boyfriend like that—"  
  
.  
  
"Oh, your boyfriend, now is he?" asked Ron, his ears red. "Shagging him now, are we?"  
  
.  
  
Hermione looked about ready to blow a fuse as she let out a squeal of fury, eliciting a girly gasp from Harry. She lunged on top of Ron, both of them hitting the floor with a THUD.  
  
.  
  
"I'm sick of this," fumed Harry. He stomped out of the compartment. There seemed to be a lot of "stomping out."  
  
.  
  
Ron stared up at Hermione. She was so beautiful. He found himself wondering what she tasted like. He tucked a stray wisp of frizzy brown hair behind her ear. She widened her eyes and opened her mouth.  
  
.  
  
He decided to go on an impulse and take advantage of her open-mouthed stare. He leant up and met her lips, finally, fully, catching her sigh as he deepened the kiss.  
  
.  
  
Ginny awoke some hours after the first encounter with Malfoy. She lay on the bed, breathing heavily. She wanted to go HOME.  
  
.  
  
Ginny stood up and walked toward the door. Maybe . . . she clutched the knob and turned it desperately. Damn. Of COURSE it would still be locked!  
  
.  
  
Ginny went back to the bed and sat down. Absolutely nothing had changed about her situation, except for the fact that it was now past dawn and her stomach was no longer empty as it had been the last night. She had grudgingly complied with him, scarfing down her dinner, and finding that it really was pretty good. Malfoy, a cook. Who knew?  
  
.  
  
The door burst open and Malfoy stood once again in the doorway, as though being put there by God himself. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
.  
  
"Melodramatic much?"  
  
.  
  
Malfoy laughed and walked towards her. Still wary of him, she slid off the bed.  
  
.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked defensively.  
  
.  
  
"Many, many things."  
  
.  
  
"Cut the cryptic bullshit out."  
  
.  
  
"Language, Virginia."  
  
.  
  
Ginny laughed bitterly. "So we're back to that, are we?"  
  
.  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow but did not say anything.  
  
.  
  
"Let's just say you are telling the truth about 'loving' me, no matter how ludicrous it actually sounds. What do you plan to do to convince me?"  
  
.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth, but then shut it. He was at a loss for words.  
  
.  
  
"Obviously," Ginny continued, "you haven't thought this very well out. And since this whole little situation is futile," Malfoy gave her a fond smile at her use of vocabulary, "you wouldn't mind if I leave. Right now."  
  
.  
  
"No."  
  
.  
  
Ginny gave a sigh of frustration and flopped back onto the bed. "Don't I at least get to send a letter to my parents, letting them know I'm alright?"  
  
.  
  
"There's no need. I'll be releasing you at the end of the summer."  
  
.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow as she stood up. "RELEASING me. And what would stop me from telling them where I was?"  
  
.  
  
Malfoy grinned and took out his wand, waving it with a swish. "A little memory charm should do the trick."  
  
.  
  
Ginny gasped. "You would violate my mind like that?"  
  
.  
  
Malfoy frowned. "Violate? It's not . . ."  
  
.  
  
Ginny looked about ready to cry as she sat back down on the bed. "Yes, it bloody well is."  
  
.  
  
"Virginia . . ."  
  
.  
  
"Please. Don't. I want to be left alone."  
  
.  
  
Malfoy didn't heed her words at all as he sat down on the bed beside her and began to stroke her hair. Tears slid down her face. She stared at the wall, full of self-pity, and hating herself for it. She hated herself for being weak, hated herself for succumbing to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. She knew that he was the cause of all this trouble, but nothing seemed to matter at that very moment. She gave a sigh as Malfoy's arm snaked around her and tightened around her waist possessively.  
  
.  
  
"I want you," he whispered reverently into her ear. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."  
  
.  
  
Ginny gasped. "I won't."  
  
.  
  
"Maybe not now, but in time. I've never brought myself to do it before, but it'll be easier with you."  
  
.  
  
"That's disgusting. We're too young!"  
  
.  
  
"Younger than us have done the act."  
  
.  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with me?" She took a deep breath. "Don't talk about it."  
  
.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
.  
  
Ginny shivered, the cold trickle of doubt still steadfast in her mind.  
  
.  
  
A/N: PLEEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU FEEL FOR THIS FREAKIN' FIC!!  
  
Like my alliteration?  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Note: The train scene occurs one whole day before this Draco/Ginny scene.  
  
Ginny's full first name is actually NOT Virginia! It's Ginevra. I know, weird, but it was on JK's official site, and she's the boss, rite? Well, I'm keeping it Virginia for my story, so there! blows raspberry  
  
The story is the same length as it always is. If the spaces between paragraphs DO work this time, just know that I haven't shortened my usual length of a chapter.  
  
Kali Lestrange – Are you Indian? LoL it's just like my sister says, Indians are always eager to know other Indians, since there aren't that many where I live, so Indians stare at other Indians for recognition . . . Yep, Ginny's reactions are some of my fave parts!  
  
Crystal Moon Magic – They're still behbehs! LoL, I want them to hurry up and get together too, but u cant rush things . . .  
  
Madison27 – yes, he had the nerve, and as for her warming up . . . maybe, with time! Then again, he DID kidnap her, and that's reason enough to feel shaky . . . :o)  
  
firefairy90 – I'm glad you're a regular reader! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
I usually put either Coldplay or Evanescence, but this time, I'm putting a song I love by System of a Down.  
  
.  
  
Wake up (wake up) Grab a brush and put a little makeup Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup (Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup) Why'd you leave the keys up on the table? Here you go create another fable  
  
.  
  
(You wanted to) Grab a brush and put on a little makeup (You wanted to) Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup (You wanted to) Why'd you leave the keys up on the table? (You wanted to)  
  
.  
  
Oh I don't think you trust, in, my, Self-righteous suicide, I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
.  
  
Wake up (wake up) Grab a brush and put a little makeup Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup Why'd you leave the keys up on the table? Here you go create another fable  
  
.  
  
(You wanted to) Grab a brush and put on a little makeup (You wanted to) Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup (You wanted to) Why'd you leave the keys up on the table? (You wanted to)  
  
.  
  
I don't think you trust, in, my Self-righteous suicide, I cry, when angels deserve to die In my self-righteous suicide, I cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
.  
  
Father (father) Father (father) Father (father) Father (father) Father, into your hands, I commend my spirit Father, into your hands Why have you forsaken me? In your eyes, forsaken me In your thoughts, forsaken me In your heart, forsaken me  
  
.  
  
Oh, trust in my, self-righteous suicide I cry when angels deserve to die In my self-righteous suicide I cry when angels deserve to die  
  
.  
  
--System of a Down, Chop Suey 


	13. Listless

Chapter 13: Listlessness

.

Ron walked off the platform into the bright sunlight. He could hear Harry and Hermione behind him. He made haste before he would have to confront Hermione.

.

What was wrong with him? Something had possessed him on that train to kiss her. He cursed himself, shuffling his feet and continuing on to where his mother stood at the end of the platform. Did he regret it?

.

Well, it wasn't as if the kiss hadn't been ENJOYABLE. But it was more than that. Ron had felt it, and so had Hermione. Well, he HOPED she felt it.

.

.

But no, he wouldn't have exchanged it for the world. The only question was, how would she react? Would she be angry with him?

.

"Ron!" cried his mother joyfully as she engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

.

"Mrgnff," was Ron's muffled reply.

.

When she released him, Mrs. Weasley turned to the people behind him, and with a start, Ron realized she was hugging Hermione, who had been following him all the way across the platform, and not with Harry as he had thought. Harry was already being dragged by the Dursleys all the way across the platform. He waved and yelled "See you! Remember to owl!" before disappearing into the crowd.

.

Hermione turned to Ron. "So," she said, biting her lip.

.

Ron made a somewhat feeble attempt at a smile that looked like more of a grimace.

.

"Err . . ." he managed to get out.

.

Hermione leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, blushing furiously. She turned on her heel and walked hurriedly away towards her parents, her hair bouncing behind her.

.

What came over me? she thought. He must think of me as completely mad.

.

.

Ron grinned, touching his cheek where she had kissed him. He turned and began to walk jauntily away, the silly grin still plastered on his red face.

.

"What?" asked Mrs. Weasley suspiciously.

.

"Nothing, Mum! It's nothing."

.

"Right, like I haven't noticed the tension between you and Hermione over there," said Mrs. Weasley knowingly. "It's obvious you've liked her for some time. Why don't you ask her to come over this summer?"

.

Ron turned redder. "Mum!"

.

"Oh, Ron, you're growing up so fast . . ." she dabbed at her eyed with a handkerchief and looked around.

.

"Wait a minute . . . where's your sister?"

.

"Oh, right," said Ron. "Well, she kinda missed the train."

.

"She WHAT?"

.

"I know," responded Ron. "She's even more scatterbrained than usual these days. I sent a letter to Dumbledore," at this Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, well aware of her son's writing skills, "and he'll be sending her on the next train."

.

"I can't believe this," she muttered. "She was probably around with that friend of hers from Ravenclaw; those two can talk for hours! No wonder she lost track of time."

.

Ron smirked.

.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I'll send your father to pick her up later. That girl's going to get a mouthful from me when she gets home."

.

.

"I don't doubt it," murmured Ron.

.

"What was that?"

.

"Nothing, Mum."

.

.

.

.

"Home sweet home!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley brightly. "Here, you must be famished, Ronnie." She dumped a plate laden with food in front of her son.

.

"Lord knows we are," said George, bounding down the stairs with Fred close at his heels. "Oh, hey, mum." They both settled down at the table and dug into the plates in front of them.

.

"Hey yourself," said their mother sternly. "I see your . . . joke shop," she uttered these words as if they were a disease, "has been doing well?" She eyed their expensive dragon-hide boots.

.

"Gallons of Galleons, Molly," said Fred cheekily, his mouth full of ham. Mrs. Weasley glowered. "Err, Mum."

.

"Mum is right," muttered Mrs. Weasley darkly. Fred grinned sheepishly while George smacked his twin in the arm, as if to say "You know better than to cross Mum."

.

"Hey, where's Gin?" asked George.

.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Oh, your sister . . . she's missed the train, but Professor Dumbledore will be sending her along on the next one."

.

"That's our Ginny," said Fred fondly.

.

As if on cue, a beautiful tawny owl appeared at the window and tapped its beak respectfully.

.

"Oh, that must be his owl," said Mrs. Weasley, flustered. She opened the window and the owl flew in and landed gently on the countertop. It held its leg out, and she unrolled the letter attached to it.

.

Mrs. Weasley began to read the letter, and with each line, her look became more disconcerted. Then all of a sudden she gasped and dropped the letter.

.

"What's wrong, Mum?" asked Fred as he picked up the letter.

.

"What?" said Ron.

.

Fred widened his eyes. "Holy sh—"

.

"Fred!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, Merlin."

.

"WHAT?" asked Ron and George together.

.

Fred raised his eyes from the letter. "It seems as if our little sister . . . is missing."

.

There was a short period of silence. After a while, Ron rolled his eyes. "Sure."

.

"Read it yourself!"

.

Ron grabbed the letter and he and George hunched over it, their eyes racing across curvy writing.

.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Holy sh—"

.

"Ron!"

.

He ignored her. '"Dear Mrs. Weasley, I regret to inform you that Miss Weasley is not to be found in the Hogwarts castle. Therefore I must conclude that Virginia is, in fact, missing. I give you my utmost apologies for this negligence on my staff's and my part and wish to let you know that I will notify the Ministry to take immediate action. I assure you, we will find Virginia Weasley. Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Academy or Witchcraft and Wizardry."'

.

Ron felt faint.

.

.

.

.

Ginny felt listless. When would this end?

.

She had been here for what felt like weeks, when she had been here only a few days. Well, sitting around all day staring at the wall could do that to someone. There was nothing to see, no one to do—scratch that, reverse it.

.

All she could do was stare at Malfoy's lovely face when he came to give her her meals. The stupid wanker.

.

Sometimes she felt as if she would be bored out of her mind, sitting here all day. What did he hope to achieve by keeping her locked up all day? It's not like he was exactly winning her over by keeping her in this stuffy room. She hated to have to be a part of his half-baked plan.

.

Why couldn't he just pursue and "court" her like any normal boy, instead of kidnapping her and leaving her to rot in this bloody room all day? That would be the right course of action.

.

.

A little niggling voice in her head whispered, "But you know he couldn't do that. You wouldn't give him the time of day at Hogwarts. What would compel you to date him, or even believe he actually liked you?"

.

Still, this was a much more inane course of action. A guy likes a girl but doesn't know how to express it, so he kidnaps her? That's ridiculous. Well, it was kind of romantic if she thought about it . . . NO! It was not! It was sordid and wrong and, well, illegal, and annoying . . .

.

But if she thought about it . . . she _was_ kind of flattered, wasn't she?

.

No! Stop with the madness! she scolded herself.

.

The door opened. Ginny stood up, and Malfoy came in with the accursed tray and set it on the table.

.

"You know," she said conversationally, "you really shouldn't be bursting in on people without knocking. I mean, what if I had been naked?"

.

Malfoy grinned and opened his mouth to answer.

.

.Ginny raised her hand. "You know what? Don't—don't answer that."

.

Malfoy, still grinning, sat his skinny (was it really?) white ass on the bed and looked up at her expectantly.

.

"Go away."

.

"You must know by now," said Malfoy in a sing-song voice, "that it takes more than that to drive me away."

.

Ginny sat down and let her head fall over onto her shoulder. She stared blankly at the wall.

.

Malfoy scooted over next to her. "What's wrong?"

.

"What do YOU think? You know, I'm so sick of these stupid little pointless conversations you insist on having."

.

"Ooh, touchy."

.

"Hmm, and why would I be touchy?" asked Ginny dangerously, standing up. Her eyes flashed. "I was kidnapped by my supposed worse enemy, who claims to be in love with me, and shows his love for me by keeping me locked up—" her voice reached a high pitch—"in a God-forsaken room so that he can come in every now and then and piss the hell out of me by acting cocky and conceited and anal and annoyingly cryptic!"

.

Malfoy winced. Ginny took a deep breath.

.

"Done?"

.

"As a matter of fact, no, I'm not!"

.

He barely suppressed a grimace.

.

"I mean," she continued, "do you have any idea at all what this feels like? Waiting around all day for nothing! You're a psycho! Why do you keep on doing this to me, you sadistic—"

.

Malfoy stood up and silenced her by putting his lips over hers. He tried to pry her mouth open with his tongue but she kept her lips firmly pressed together. He held her up against him feeling her tremors and continued to snog her fervently until she finally regained her senses. She pushed him away.

.

"Not this again! GOD!"

.

Damn, it didn't work that time, he thought despondently, sitting back down on the bed.

.

"You and your stupid—kisses!"

.

It was hard not to get amused . . .

.

"Who do you think you are, anyway? Kissing girls . . ." she muttered, turning away.

.

Draco bit his lip, barely suppressing his laughter.

.

Ginny turned again and looked at him. Her eyes were sorrowful, almost pleading. "What do you see in me, anyway?" she whispered.

.

Draco stopped laughing and stood up once again, standing right in front of her. She looked down, refusing to look at him. He pushed up her chin like he had done so many times before and looked into her eyes. She lowered her gaze.

.

"Great, another mushy moment where you profess your undying love for me," she said, wriggling out of his grip, and he laughed again.

.

"Ok, no more cheesy moments."

.

"Right," she nodded, "because we haven't had a lot of those."

.

"Oh, come on."

.

"I just feel like shit," she muttered.

.

He sighed. "What can I do?"

.

Ginny looked up, a gleam in her eyes. "Take me to Diagon Alley."

.

"What?" he blurted out. "What do you think I am, mental?"

.

She grinned cheekily. "Think about this, Dragon. Do you really want me to answer that?"

.

He grumbled and her grin grew wider.

.

"I can feel myself going insane, stuck here in this room all day and night. I need some fresh air before I go—"

.

"Crazier than you already are?"

.

"Oh, I thought that was one of my more endearing qualities. One of the things you LOVE about me."

.

She expected a biting retort or a cheerful comeback, but all she got was a soft noise of assent.

.

"But I really need to get out."

.

"Someone will see you! And you could run away."

.

Ginny twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "What if I give you my word not to run away?"

.

"Come on, I'm not stupid."

.

"Are you sure?"

.

Malfoy growled, but Ginny knew he was not serious.

.

"Pleeeeease," began Ginny. "If you really, truly loved me—well, I wouldn't be here in the first place—" Malfoy opened his mouth but she shook her head—"Let me speak. If you loved me, you would at least let me get some fresh air." Inwardly, she was thinking of the hopefully-clever plan she had devised . . . was it crazy enough to work?

.

Malfoy sighed inwardly. You gotta love Ginny. Merlin, he wished he could just snog her. But he seriously thought she would object to that.

.

.


End file.
